


Companionship

by Amy_Inuzuka



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Denmark - Freeform, England (Country), F/F, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Older Adora, Older Catra, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wessex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Inuzuka/pseuds/Amy_Inuzuka
Summary: 1017 Wessex (England) under rule of king Cnut the Great.It's been ten years since Adora was part of a raiding party from Denmark, ending up as an orphan in England. A Viking orphan nonetheless. Somehow she mangaged to find a way in this new world, climbing up to be a successful knight for the king until his death. Now she roams Wessex, on her way to find some help for her new purpose in life she counters a young woman who leaves a certain impression with the knight.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 145





	1. In distress

The soggy ground swallowed the hooves of her horse only to spit it out with a plopping noise. It was all she could hear for miles, being alone with her thoughts and every animal holding itself quiet as the young knight passed by. She had regained some energy when she had seen smoke at the horizon of her view, knowing it would be at least another hour for her to reach the village.

Adora had been travelling for days, finding her way to Oxford on her own and only accompanied by her horse. Her provisions were running low and she knew she couldn’t rely on her hunting skills to survive. Luckily, the land was filled with towns and villages, they would provide her of food and drinks. She kept her coins close to her. Not that an ordinary thief would be able to rob her.

She arrived at the border of the village before the sun started to set, giving her enough time to find herself something to eat and maybe sleep. She rode onto the main road, finding a small stable to leave Swift Wind. Lovingly she petted the white horse who scraped his hooves, not fond of his owner to leave him behind. The blond woman gave the stable boy a coin.

“Give him some water and hay, don’t overfeed him, thank you.”

The boy gave her a nod as he ran to the back of the stable to do what was told to him. Adora had seen his eyes linger on her chain mail and sword hanging from her right hip. It was unusual for villagers to see knights, let alone a female one for that matter.

She had her fair deal of proving herself as a knight, especially with her origin. Her blue eyes and blond hair were already a giveaway but thanks to her predecessors it wasn’t that uncommon anymore to have Scandinavian people. But still, she put on her helmet before roaming the village. People would still stare but she felt like shutting them out easier this way.

The knight bought herself dried meat and fresh bread along with some cheese. It would do for the upcoming days to Oxford. She walked over the main road when she passed a tavern. It was the only place where she could hear noise coming from, most of the villagers must’ve been in there. For a moment Adora pondered whether she would go in, get herself a pint.

As she wanted to walk over to the place, the door was thrown open and a woman stormed outside. She was carrying a knife, five men followed suit. Adora her left hand went to the hilt of her sword, standing still as she oversaw the incident.

“You fucking slut! You broke his damn wrist!”, one of the men shouted, pointing inside, where probably the man with the broken wrist was.

“That will teach him to keep his hands to himself!”, the woman sounded furious, her wild brown hair being wiped out of her eyes as she kept the knife defensive in front of her. She shifted her feet, Adora saw how she stumbled a little.

“You got a big mouth, you should’ve used it to tell him off instead of breaking him!”, another shouted and took out a knife himself.

“You know we’re not fond of lot like yourself, causing trouble, we don’t want trouble in _our_ village.”, the man in front said as he took a step closer.

“So what, five against one, that’s how it’s going to go?”, the woman spoke as she switched the knife from one hand to the other.

_She knows how to handle it_. Adora kept her distance, nobody had noticed her and as long as nothing happened she would keep herself at the side-line. _But can she handle five men?_ The knight kept her hand on the hilt, ready to interfere if needed. Something that would happen rather quickly as she saw the brunette launching herself at one of the men.

A clean swipe cut open the man’s cheek, making him squeal like a pig and fall to his knees. A well-aimed knee was planted against his nose and even from this distance, Adora heard the unmistakable sound of bone breaking. She felt a smile creeping on her lips, looking a little in awe how the woman seemed to handle herself well until she lost balance.

Three others joined the first five men, overwhelming the young woman who was scrawled on the ground. Her black leather pants and white blouse ruined by the mud. Adora stepped forward, her sword drawn and finally getting the attention to herself. One man had crawled on the woman, a fist raised but Adora was quicker to land the knob of her hilt on his head before kicking him off.

It seemed the little brawl had attracted the attention of all villagers. The young knight could even see the stable boy watching from the streets. Adora looked back at the men who had taken a step back. Only the one she had just kicked, launched himself at her, not fully aware of who he had in front of him. When his fist met with metal he looked up, only seeing piercing blue eyes.

“This is none of your business knight!”, he spoke after his initial surprise had faded.

“A civilian that gets harassed and assaulted by eight men? Seems like my business.”, her voice was deep and like a growl as she pointed her sword at the man.

He visibly gulped, his gaze going to her right shoulder as the brunette stood back to her feet. Adora kept her eyes on the men, she could hear the villagers speak that had surrounded them. From the tavern was more noise. An older lady, clearly displeased as she scolded every single soul on her way outside.

“Enough! My tavern, I can’t have fights in my tavern! Breaking glasses, scaring my clients, tumbling over furniture!”, the woman was breathing heavily and Adora feared for her to have a heart attack.

“If they would just keep their filthy hands to themselves!”, the brunette spoke, standing beside the knight.

“I don’t care but keep your business outside!”, the owner shouted while some of the men went back inside.

_Seems like they are in favour of the owner._

“And you should be glad I am not going to the authorities for breaking his wrist!”, the owner spoke next, making the knight clear her throat.

“He should be glad it is just his wrist broken.”

It went silent, all of them eyeing Adora, the men had fled inside and the owner turned red as if she just now noticed the knight standing at her door. Adora tilted her head a little, raising an eyebrow that wasn’t visible to the others. The owner looked to the woman who was also staring at Adora.

“Well… it’s just an outrageous reaction, no fighting!”, she spoke with a firm nod as if that would conceal the deal.

“No fighting.”, Adora agreed before handing over some coins. “For the trouble.”, she added with a grunt before turning around.

The brunette looked smugly at the owner before following the knight down the road. The villagers scattered around as if nothing had happened. _This was probably the most exiting thing to occur in months_ , she wondered.

“Are you fine?”, Adora asked the other, eyeing her through her helmet.

“Hah, yes, I could’ve handled them alone.”, there was an arrogant tone in her voice, her head held high as she walked with a confident yet graceful tread.

“But thanks anyway, knight. I haven’t seen any around for a long time, you come from far?”, the brunette asked as she eyed Adora.

“Winchester.”, she answered as she got to the stable.

The woman had followed all the way, leaning against one of the stable doors as she pulled out a pouch. Adora eyed her as she took off her helmet, stroking lose strands of blond hair out of her face while the woman mumbled something almost unintelligible.

“Charles would kill me if I didn’t show some decency to a knight…”, when she looked up it was the first time Adora could get a good glimpse of the brunette her face.

She was pretty, to say the least. She had unmatching eyes, one ice blue and another almost burning gold. Her skin wasn’t as pale as most people on this island, or let alone like Adora. Freckles were spread all over her face, distinctly showing over her nose. As the knight took in her features she realized there was also something else spread over the brunette her face.

Surprise.

“You’re a woman.”, she spoke flabbergasted, making Adora show a toothy smile.

“I am indeed.”

It went silent for a moment before the brunette shook her head, chuckling.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be surprised, we women know how to fight just as well as those men.”, she spoke the last word almost as if it was poisonous.

“Yes, I saw you fight, you know how to handle that.”, Adora pointed to the knife hanging from the other woman’s belt. “And you know where to hit them.”

“Let’s say I am well trained.”, she answered with a grin before stepping closer.

“I guess a noble knight as yourself deserves some kind of reward for saving a damsel in distress?”

Adora knew for sure she was no damsel at all, let alone in distress. She could’ve watched her fight a little longer and somehow she knew, the brunette would’ve won. Even underneath the man. The knight hadn’t to interfere but she couldn’t see someone being beaten besides, someone could’ve get killed.

“As a noble knight”, she spoke with a warm smile, “I can’t take on rewards for such thing.”, Adora spoke honestly, seeing the brunette shrug and put back her pouch with coins.

“But there is something else I might want.”, she added only to receive a raised eyebrow.

“And what would that be, knight?”

“A name.”

The brunette laughed heartfully, stepping closer so Adora almost could count the freckles on her nose. For a moment she just _stared_ at this interesting, burning woman. The latter looked up as she was at least a head smaller than Adora. A grin played at her lips as her gaze searched something in the knight’s blue eyes.

“Everybody calls me Catra, so can you, _knight_.”

“Adora, please.”

She offered her hand that was answered with a firm grip of Catra. _She’s something special_. The knight felt a blush creeping on her cheeks before clearing her throat, taking a step backwards to largen the distance between them.

“Is there something else you would like, Adora? A name for saving my life, seems a little underprized, no?”, Catra asked with a smug smile.

“There is only one thing a beautiful woman like yourself can offer me but I don’t want to get my wrist broken like my predecessor.”, Adora chuckled.

“I can’t deny the request of a beautiful knight.”

The answer was rather surprising. A smug smile played at the blond her lips as she watched the other, who seemed to be serious about it and bridged the step the knight had taken back. Catra tiptoed as she cupped the blond her cheek and leaned in. It was only a soft peck on the lips that lingered for a few seconds, making her pick up the faint taste of alcohol. In that moment, Adora had closed her eyes and when she opened them again she received an intense, heterochrome, stare.

“Will that suffice for your services, my knight?”, Catra spoke teasingly in a soft voice.

“It is, my lady.”, Adora answered as she took the brunette her hand, planting a kiss on top of it and feeling oddly satisfied to see her gaze away as the hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Well, see you around, _Adora_.”, the young woman looked back, a confident smirk on her lips as she retrieved her hand from Adora’s grip before turning around.

The blond knight gazed at her for a moment as she walked away, a graceful sway in her hips even though she didn’t look graceful at all. Her clothes were ruined by the earlier fight, brown stains all over her pants and you could barely see the white of her blouse. And still, she could be wearing torn down clothing, Adora was certain Catra would sweep men and women from their feet with her natural beauty.

_Fuck._

Adora only stopped staring when the brunette turned a corner, disappearing from her sight. The stable boy appeared instead in the corner of her eye, as if he had been waiting for Catra to leave. _Maybe he has seen it all_. If he had, the boy didn’t show nor ask about it. Adora retreated her horse, not wanting to stay in the village after the encounter with the men. _I don’t need to worry about Catra, she’ll be fine_ , her intuition told her.

The knight left the village when she had about three hours of sun left. _Autumn is coming fast_ , she thought to herself as she rode further North to Oxford. As she was alone yet again with nothing but her thoughts, she drifted off to fading memories. Images of her parents, of the farm they lived on and the boats they had sailed for days to reach the promising land of England.

If she pained her brain, she could see the green colours of the pine trees, the woods that would border at their village and the lake at the other side, filled with fishermen shouting at each other. She could hear the indistinct sounds of her mother tongue, the words almost rolling from her lips. She could almost taste the fish caught in the Baltic or kale she had hated eating so much in winters, now missing the green.

Adora opened her eyes as she had closed them to reminisce about her past, stopping herself before she would be aware of the aching pain in her chest where the loss of her parents would be. It had been ten years but some wounds would never heal. She had blamed the people of Wessex at first, being young and naïve. The Danish girl had been lucky to be brought into an English family, instead of being killed like most of her companions.

Her parents had hoped to find a new world and so a new life on the island. The promises of fertile ground had lured the farmers to travel with a small army. Adora shook her head, trying to get the images out of her head of the fights. Trying to forget how she had lost her mother first and a week later her father. How he had suffered as his intestines left his body, once such blue lively eyes looking at her, red and dull. 

With a groan she urged Swift Wind into gallop, letting the wind rush through her hair and sting at her eyes, forming tears in the corners. She drove the horse at full speed for a few miles before pulling back at the reins, going over into trot. The sun was kissing the horizon when she noticed an inn upon the road.

It was old, only travellers seemed to visit on their way to Oxford and the old barman looked like he could fall into his grave any minute now. Luckily for the knight there was a room, with a bed that seemed clean enough for her to leave without getting flees. Adora took a drink and a bite before hitting the bed, overthinking of what had happened that day.

Her fingers brushed her lips as she thought about the kiss she had shared.

“Catra, may our paths cross again.”


	2. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora makes her way to Oxford, meeting a surprising enemy and acquaintance along the way.

It was another two day ride for her to reach the town of Oxford. The inn along the road had been a welcome surprise, giving her a last night in a warm bed and the opportunity to take a bath. The next night she would spend in an improvised camp at the border of a forest as the rain soaked everything around her. Sitting at her campfire, eating some dried meat with two days old bread, she watched the shadows crawling around her.

The rain kept coming, in an everlasting veil of wetness as she made her way to the city. Luckily halfway the day, her road crossed with others that lead to Oxford. Many travellers joined her as their faces were bowed down, rain dripping from their wetted clothes. The road was safe to travel, knights patrols were placed alongside to keep travellers from being mugged or killed. It made it safe for herself to go on after the sun had set.

Late at night she reached the blooming city, finding herself a place to stay near the centre. Adora brought Swift Wind to a stable close to the tavern she would spend the night. Being at her room she changed her soaked clothes, daring to take off the chain mail and all metal she wore to travel. She took out her brown leather pants, putting atop her red blouse and leather brown shoes with badger fur at the insides.

As she put on her clothes, she watched herself in the mirror, looking tired of the travelling. Her blue eyes almost fiercely, knowing she was going to meet with the head of the Brotherhood. Adora had always been weary of the assassin’s guild although she had fought beside some of their men. They were like another species, cunning and fast. You never knew if you weren’t the next on their list.  _ Rather have them as my friends than as enemies _ .

With a sigh she turned away from the mirror, her hair braided and hanging over her right shoulder. Without the armour hiding it, there could be seen inked markings running from her neck down to her shoulders where they disappeared underneath her blouse. Adora was not hiding her origin, she was and would always be a Vikingr.  _ And a knight, one can be both _ .

The young woman walked downstairs to the cosy, warm tavern where men and women gathered around tables. Having drinks and laughs as a bard sang notorious tales of lang lost knights and kings. Nobody seemed to eye the blond who took her place in the corner of the tavern. A young waitress walked over to take her order, her lively green eyes wandering the stranger with a warm smile on her lips before walking back to the counter.

Adora eyed her for a moment before gazing over the company in the tavern. Local knights were sitting at the other side of the room, clearly drunk. A group of men gathered at a table, their heads close to each other and Odin knew what they were discussing. A deep, loud laughter made her look to another corner, a young man had a woman on his lap and both were deeply blushing of the alcohol.

Overall, it was the perfect place to blend in and be alone but surrounded, her mind couldn’t wander as it had too many stimulus coming in. The waitress returned with her cider and duck, Adora gave her a smile before handing over some coins. She placed the beverage to her lips when a shiver ran down her spine. With a jerk she looked to her right as a gaze met hers between the people. As quickly it had appeared, so it left again.

Slowly she placed her drink back on the table as she scanned the crowd. It was as if she was searching for a ghost, always appearing in the corner of her eye but when she looked over it had disappeared. Her hand instinctively reached for the knife bound to the inside of her thigh.  _ It’s too cramped to pull a sword _ .

“Hey Adora.”, a soft voice spoke in her ear as the cold blade was placed at her side.

The knight slowly turned to her left, surprised to see someone had managed to snuck upon her in the little corner.  _ She’s fast _ . The second surprise was when she recognized the unmatching eyes who looked coldly at her. blinking a few times she tilted her head.

“Catra?”

“Now, bring both of your hands above the table, no tricks.”, her voice matched her look. Cold.

“What is happening?”, Adora asked while she did as asked, feeling her muscles tense.

_ She’s fast and has a blade but all I need is one well aimed punch to knock her over _ . The young knight had a disadvantage, she knew but still, if she had to fight the beauty she would. Although she had no idea  _ why _ she would have to fight the woman in first place.

“Was it fun, to kiss me?”, the brunette asked as she sat down beside Adora on the bench.

“If you wanted more, you could ask, instead of following me and threatening me.”, the knight said with a soft grunt, her eyes scanning the rest of the tavern who had no idea what was going on.

“Please, as if I would like anything more from a filthy  _ Heathen _ .”

Adora turned around to eye the brunette who’s gaze was literally spitting fire. The blond knight pulled up an eyebrow. She was no longer surprised by the hate towards her people, they had done a lot of damage to the English but she was taken aback by the sudden hate from Catra.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into kissing you.”, the smaller woman spoke with venom in every word, her knife still poking at Adora’s side.

“I didn’t trick you, you were very eager to kiss me actually.”

The point of the knife was being pressed harder, she could feel the tip tearing skin underneath her clothes but she gave no sign of distress.

“What are you doing here?”, Catra asked next.

“I think that’s none of your business.”, Adora answered as she took her cider to drink, feeling how Catra’s gaze followed her every movement. “Are you here to kill me?”

“As much as I want to, I do not kill for pleasure and believe me, I would enjoy ending your sort.”

Adora sat still before lashing out, trying to get the knife but as she had expected, the brunette was quicker. They both stood to their feet, the table almost being toppled and shoving her plate with duck to the floor.  _ Dammit, it smelled great… _ All eyes were on them, even the bard had stopped playing and singing.

The knight pulled out some coins, leaving them on the table before walking outside, knowing the other would follow. And she did, the moment they left curious eyes, she launched herself. Whoever this woman was, she knew how to handle her knife and quickly pushed Adora against a wall, knife to her throat.

“End it now, if it makes you feel better.”, she dared the brunette.

“Shut up!”

Catra had her where she wanted the blond, against a wall and almost defenceless. Adora could push herself out of this situation but as she had seen, the woman wasn’t completely into this mission of hers. She could’ve killed her in the tavern or slit her throat now instead of talking. The knight eyed her attacker who was searching over Adora’s face, as if she wasn’t sure, as if she had missed something. She almost felt sorry for her.

“Listen, you can—“, Adora started but the knife was placed harder against her throat.

“I said shut up, no more word!”

“ _ Ord _ .”, Adora spoke in a thick Danish accent with a smirk on her face.

As expected, Catra lost it and came closer, her body pressing against Adora’s while she tiptoed to speak. It was enough and a mistake of the brunette as the knight planted a knee in her stomach. She hadn’t wanted to fight her nor hurt her but she rather not die for such silly reasons as for being Scandinavian.

“You bi—”

Adora twisted her wrist so the knife would land helplessly in the mud before turning the brunette, her arm to her back in an uncomfortable hook, face against the wall she had been to just minutes ago. Catra struggled, only hurting herself in the progress before going numb.

“I am sorry Catra, for whatever reason you felt attacking me, but I’m not dying tonight.”, she spoke close to the brunette her ear.

“I would keep an eye open tonight, if I were you, Vikingr.”, Catra mumbled, her face still planted against the wall.

The knight took a step back, letting go of the smaller brunette who turned around quickly, scooping up her knife. For a moment Adora believed she would attack again but after a few glances thrown at each other, Catra placed her knife at her belt and walked away. The blond awaited until she had disappeared, like she had done a few days ago. Her muscles only relaxed when she couldn’t see Catra anymore, turning around to walk back into the tavern. The young waitress walked up to her quickly, offering another dish.

“I would love that, thank you.”, Adora spoke as she smiled at the girl who left with a giggle.

After the recent attack, she did indeed not sleep well, waking up with every ruffle she heard. The shadows took on the silhouette of a certain brunette, creeping closer on her. Even the shimmering of her own armour reminded her of a knife threatening her throat.

Adora had no idea why she was so worked up by Catra’s attack. She had been threatened before, she had seen dead in the eye on several occasions so why would one, small, individual give her the creeps?  _ It’s in the way she looks and moves, it feels like I  _ **_should_ ** _ be afraid _ . It had looked very familiar but Adora couldn’t lay her finger on it.

The morning couldn’t come sooner. The sunlight made her relax a little as nothing seemed as scary anymore although she kept screening every corner of her room or the tavern when she went downstairs. The green-eyed waitress wasn’t there,  _ a shame _ . Instead she was served by a middle aged man who’s gaze lingered a little too long on her.  _ Creep _ .

The knight had some not so fresh bread with cheese and warm milk. She finished her breakfast rather quickly before returning back upstairs. Adora made sure not to leave too many valuable items at the tavern, her money close by. She gave a quick glance at her saddlebags, carrying her provisions, clothes and axe. She hadn’t used the weapon in years but always carried it with her.

The young woman left the tavern, stepping outside on a grey day. The clouds looked like they carried another great amount of rain but somehow they managed to keep it in the sky. Adora started walking towards the Southern border of the city, carrying her trusty sword on her hip. People eyed her from time to time. Even in such a big city, the locals could immediately pick out a stranger.

Especially a rough blue-eyed blond who wore a sword. Adora ignored every gaze thrown her way as she made way to the big mansion at the border. For something that’s supposed to work as a secret, they didn’t try to hide one of their hideouts. What was even funnier was the fact she could just walk in.

Adora had to walk a few stairs before arriving at the huge front door, she gave it a knock but nobody answered. Carefully she pushed it open, perking her head inside to meet a few guards. She waited but when nothing happened she walked inside. She entered a huge hallway, a double staircase leading up, the ceiling was at least twenty feet high.

The knight waited again, nobody came or spoke to her, making her feel utterly uncomfortable. She walked around, looking at the paintings hanging at the walls. They all showed some important people or events. Adora tried to find some kind of connection between some of them, as she couldn’t even recognize  _ where _ the painting would’ve been made.  _ This is not England _ , she knew for sure as she watched a dead man in what seemed a foreign country to the South.

“Can I help you, miss?”, a sudden voice spoke from atop of the stairs.

“Morning, sir, I was told I could find sir Alby here?”, she spoke to the man.

He was old but his eyes were lit like a campfire. Sparkles all across his iris as he took in his visitor. She could see the muscles in his forearms tense for a moment, something tugging at his lips as he walked down. His hair was half long, combed to the back and was almost completely grey. He had a neatly trimmed pepper-salt beard. 

“Please, call me Charles.”, the man answered with a hint of a smile.

“Charles”, she gave the man a little bow of her head, “My name is Adora, I wou—”

“Is that your birth name, girl?”

Adora tensed, eyeing the man as he was on the ground floor. Seeing him up-close gave her chills.  _ I don’t like assassins _ . She saw the smile turning into a grin on his lips before he made a wave like gesture with his hand.

“I am sorry, Adora, it’s a force of habit to collect information.”, he added before offering a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you and if I’m correct, it’s Dame Adora?”

_ They’ve been observing me _ .

“Please, just call me Adora, I don’t like the formalities.”, she took the man’s hand and gave it a little shake before letting go.

“I guess you’re here for some kind of… help?”

“Yes”, she pondered as she watched the two guards, wondering if this was the place to talk about business. Something the man noticed.

“Please, follow me.”

She followed Charles into a study room, filled with books and scrolls. There was a desk who was surprisingly organized amongst all the chaos of paper. The man took place behind his desk, pointing at Adora to follow his example. She did, still a little uncomfortable with the man. His grey, all-knowing eyes never left her. Like a hawk, ready to attack its prey.

“What can the Brotherhood do for you?”, he asked, his hands folding on top of his desk.

“After the dead of king Æthelred some families have taken control, whereas the Horde family.”, the man nodded, “They’re havocking chaos all over Wessex and even beyond the borders, to Mercia, and the king…” Adora paused for a moment, “The king isn’t handling the issue.”

Charles stayed quiet for a moment, nodding slowly before he got up and walked over to the wall. To her utmost surprise, he opened a door. She had not seen there was even a door. There had been people talking but the moment the door was opened, they went silent.

“Nigel? Can you get Catarina for me? She should be on the fields.”, someone answered before walking away.

“We had our eyes on this case too, miss Adora, we can not let more chaos ruin our country.”, he gave her a smile but she felt no joy in that gesture. “So you wanted to address this problem yourself?”

“Not alone, I can’t do this on my own, therefore I came for help. Your help.”, she spoke.

“Aren’t you part of the royal knights?”, he asked but when Adora did not answer he added. “You fought alongside one of my men in the war against Sweyn. Female knights are… rare. Especially female Vikingr knights.”

She shouldn’t be surprised that the Brotherhood would know who she was, being a rare species as he pointed out. But it still creeped her out how he knew by just looking at her. The knight sighed and nodded.

“I remember fighting alongside some of the hooded warriors, I did not know my reputation was this… well known.”

Adora knew very well she had almost no reputation, this was just the assassin’s doing their filthy job of gathering intel on everything and anyone. It must’ve been she had been remarkable enough for them to pick it up.  _ Or because I am Dane, maybe someone didn’t trust me _ .

“Of course you are! But that does not matter, what matters is the Horde family.”, he pulled out a scroll, reading it before rolling it back up. “I’ll send you one of our finest members with you. She will help you with tactics to wipe out this little pest.”

As Charles finished speaking, a knock came from his door and a young man stepped inside.

“Sir, I brought Catarina as requested.”, the man spoke and with a nod of Charles he stepped aside to reveal the woman behind him.

_ You got to be fucking kidding me _ . It was a sick joke of the gods, this was her punishment of joining the Christians in their fights. Of all people of course it had to be the cheterochrome eyed  _ devil _ . Their gazes quickly met and Adora felt smug as she saw blood draining from Catra’s face the moment she realized who was sitting in front of her leader.

“Adora, I would like to introduce you to Catarina. She will accompany you on this mission.”

The two women gave each other a hand, not saying a word.  _ Why don’t you say something, Catra? _ It was strange as the brunette had shown to be rather… creative with words. But the assassin stayed quiet, standing still and eyeing Charles who ran over some details of their mission. Adora didn’t catch all of it.

It was only when she left the mansion she dared to take off her neutral mask and look puzzled into the sky.  _ Well, I shouldn’t be too surprised, this actually explains a l o t. _ She had wanted to walk away when a soft  _ tud _ on the ground pulled her attention. As an instinct she had drawn her sword halfway out of its scabbard when a hand stopped her.

“Are you such a wild, idiot that draws her sword for the least inconvenience?”, Catra asked with a roll of her eyes.  _ Fuck. _

“You gave me reasons enough to be weary around you.”, Adora spoke as she placed it back.

“A wild Vikingr like you too, may I remind you what your people have caused?”, even if the knight had wanted to answer, she was stopped by the brunette holding up a hand, breathing in deeply. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I’m stuck with a blunt knight and some chivalry mission.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”, the blond answered in a low, neutral voice and for the first time since their shared kiss, she saw a smile on Catra’s lips.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow noon at the tavern you’re staying at. We’ll leave after that.”, and with that the assassin turned around and climbed over the wall back to the mansion as if she was a cat.

_ That explains your name _ .


	3. Like a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the unlikely pair starts their adventure together. Adora doesn't feel too well with Catra's hostility but will the assassin keep that up?

_ The undeniable smell of blood reached deep into her skull and like the first time, it made her nauseous. It wasn’t her blood, spread over the ground, drenching the grass into a muddy red carpet. It had been loud on the battlefield until some moments ago, everything had gone dead silent. The aftermath was the most horrible, the adrenaline would set off and the damage would be visible. _

_ Men she had known for years, she had trained with, dead at her feet. Herry had a child, a girl, she will never know who her father was, how he was cowardly killed by a javelin in his back. Davis had wanted to fight along their sides although he was barely a knight. A boy, he was, decapitated and unrecognizable. His body parts will be wrapped in a blanket to deliver to his mother. His mother who was proud and scared of losing her only son. _

_ The stench of blood would stay in her nose for days, weeks, months and maybe a lifetime. _

Adora woke up, bathing in sweat and for a moment she could  _ taste _ the metallic flavour on her lips but it faded quickly. She reached down her chest, feeling the hard but smooth skin of one of her scars.  _ Always that battle _ , she thought, her hand in place as she watched her ceiling. It had been one of her first battlefields as a knight, five years ago. The men had laughed at her, a woman being a knight? What could she possibly do?

But the moment they stood aside each other, they had protected her and she had done the same. She had seen the gratefulness in their eyes or the light leaving it. She had cried for them, laughed with the survivors. It had left her with scars running deeper than the one on her chest. And although she hated the losses, she couldn’t help but feel a longing to stand on the battlefield.

The knight always blamed the Viking part of herself, for her thirst of bloodshed. Thirst of surviving, to show her worthy in the eyes of the gods.  _ Not that they’ll let me in Valhalla _ . With a groan she rubbed her face, not wanting to get out of bed just yet. Her dreams might have tormented her, she rather had them all day long than seeing the assassin who’ll make her suffer at day.  _ It’s not like I can wake up from reality _ .

Adora got herself to her feet and readied herself for the day. With a sigh she took her armour, doubting for a moment whether to put it on or not. She still did not trust Catra,  _ some metal might make it harder for her to stab me out of nowhere _ . It was a silly thought but nonetheless she got herself into her gear. She had postponed going downstairs until it was noon, bringing her saddlebags to the stable at the tavern.

By the time she returned, she was met with an intense heterochrome gaze who seemed to judge her. Adora felt uncomfortable and the few feet she had to bridge to sit at Catra’s table seemed to take ages. She gave the assassin a little nod who did not respond. Instead she took a sip of her milk. A very long sip. All the knight could do was  _ stare _ and wonder if this was going to be for the upcoming days or even weeks.

“Canterbury.”, Catra spoke after wiping away the white mustache.

“Canterbury?”, Adora repeated with a risen eyebrow.

“Yes, you idiot, Canterbury. That’s where we’re going to first.”, the brunette spoke with a roll of her eyes.

_ If she’s not going to kill me, I’ll kill her. _

“Please, enlighten me.”, Adora deadpanned as she watched her partner taking out a scroll.

“The Horde family is spread across all of Wessex and partly in Mercia.”, she started and the knight decided not to interfere as she already knew this, “They have several fractions stationed, one of them is in Canterbury, so much we know. Our intel could tell us it’s the brother of…”

Catra stopped speaking, eyeing over Adora’s shoulder to the door of the tavern that had just been opened. Three men stepped inside and the little noise there had been, faded out in a second. Every single eye was on the knights, wearing the king’s banner as they scanned the little tavern. The front man’s gaze stopped at the women, bowing over the scroll.

_ Ugh… _

With a little nod towards them, he walked up and his companions stayed at the door.  _ They want to make sure nobody can flee _ . Being a knight herself, she knew very well that was the case, all kinds of alerts started to go off in her head. Her muscles tensed and the heavy weight of her sword on her hip reassured her. The man took off his helmet and gave them a friendly smile. _ He's young. _

“You mind if I join for a moment, Dame?”, he asked the blond knight, making the mistake of ignoring the little assassin.

“Yes, we mind, get your ass out of here.”, Catra hissed at him, making the man eye her for a moment, unimpressed.

“This is knight business, peasant, make your way.”, he answered coldly.

Adora was quick to interfere, predicting such an answer would put the brunette on an edge. The two women jumped up right, making the knight weary and grab for his sword.  _ He would’ve been dead, too slow _ . The female knight felt a smug smile on her lips as her hand was on Catra’s wrist, already adjusting to her speed.

Something the assassin was aware of too, snapping her wrist free from the knight’s grasp. They eyed each other for a moment, Catra trying to hold a stare down but she realized she couldn’t win from those savage blue eyes.

“Fine. Make it quick, we have important matters to discuss Adora.”, and with that she left the table only to sit a little further.

“What a temper.”, the knight spoke as he relaxed again. The two at the door also placed their swords back and Adora could feel the tension hanging.

“I know.”, she sighed, “But she’s my partner and we do have important matters to discuss. So, please, bring me your offer to join the king’s guard so I can decline it.”

The man looked surprised, his mouth gaping open before closing it again. Adora smirked at him, she shouldn’t be laughing at him. He was just a knight bringing a message. Seeing his young face, how nervous he acted when Catra jumped up or his incompetent way of communicating with them…  _ You’re fresh meat _ .

“I do have a request from the king.”, he spoke as he offered her a sealed letter. “This is a great honour.”

“And I greatly decline.”, she shoved the letter back to the knight.

“I don’t think you know what the sincerity of this is? The king himself requested for your services.”, the man tried to make clear.

“I am aware, brother, but I have no interest in serving Cnut.”, her eyes burning. “As a knight I am allowed to decline. I’ve served one king, that’s enough for a lifetime.”

The young man was clearly taken aback by how someone could decline such an offer. For him, it would’ve been the greatest honour to be requested by the king.  _ Poor, innocent soul _ . Adora gave him a warm smile as she watched him blink a few times, clearing his throat before getting to his feet.

“Is there a message I can…?”, he asked.

“Thank them for the offer and that I would rather be left alone from now on.”, she answered as her hand was on the hilt of her sword.

The knight got the message, nodding at her before bidding his goodbye. She saw how he eyed Catra for a moment, the assassin giving him a smirk, before he re-joined his comrades and left the tavern. Only when the door closed, the other customers dared to breath and speak again. Adora didn’t have to eavesdrop to know what they were discussing.

“Why would you decline such a thing?”, Catra asked as she sat down at their table, looking sincerely confused. “Wouldn’t a Heathen like you want to work for another?”

“I served the king who gave me opportunities. I won’t lower myself to the level of the new king.”, the knight spoke harshly and with that, closing the matter.

“Okay.”, the assassin nodded, “Then let’s get back to our mission. As I said, in Canterbury is a faction lead by the brother of the head of the family. He calls himself Hordak.”

Catra had laid out a map of Wessex, pointing out Canterbury before pulling out a more detailed map of the city. Adora just nodded as she followed the brunette’s slim fingers gliding over the paper.

“He’s responsible for recruiting people to fight for their cause, whatever that might be.”, she scoffed before continuing. “If we can take him and his fraction out, we’ll stop the input of more assholes.”

Adora chuckled as she shook her head.  _ I thought assassins were more… civilized. _ The knight nodded as they went into more details of their mission. It would take them four days of travelling to reach the city. Their first stop would be Wycombe, thirty miles from Oxford. They finished their talk and got up.

“Let’s go, the faster we start this, the quicker we can go our separate ways, Vikingr.”, Catra mumbled as she left the tavern.

All Adora could do was sigh as she followed her partner outside. The sun was peaking through all the grey from time to time, making her stop midtrack to look up for a moment.

“Come on Adora!”, the assassin exclaimed, making the blond smile.

“On my way.”

They packed their horses and left off quickly, leaving the safe surroundings of the city. Adora looked at the brunette who gracefully pushed her black horse to a trot. The knight observed her, noticing the black hood she was wearing, characteristically for an assassin. At her wrist was some kind of device, Adora knew it was a blade, and at her hip a slim long sword. She wore a belt with several knives attached to it.

As they came closer to the gates, Catra whistled loudly, making the knight look up in surprise. After a few moments a hawk landed on the stretched arm of the assassin. Mesmerized Adora watched how her partner petted the bird before letting it go again.

“Is that your hawk?”, she asked with curiosity.

“Yes, he goes everywhere I go. He’ll keep us informed if there is more information about the Horde family.”

They travelled in silence, none of the women shared a word as their horses brought them closer to their destiny. After a few miles they stopped to stretch their legs, giving the horses some rest and have a necessary sanitary stop. The sun had taken over the sky, Adora took off some of her armour even though it meant she was more vulnerable.

“Are you almost done?”, an annoyed Catra asked.

“I am.”, Adora answered with a roll of her eyes.

She had placed herself behind some bushes, now returning as she buttoned her pants and eyeing her partner who quickly gazed away. The knight sighed as she got back to Swift Wind, petting him before reaching in the saddlebag for an apple, offering it. Catra was checking her saddle, tightening the straps and stroking the manes of the black horse.

“What’s her name?”, Adora asked.

“Emily.”, the brunette answered, facing away.

“A lovely name, you chose it?”, she tried to have a conversation.

“No, her previous owner did. I promised to take care of her after she died.”

Catra stood silent, still petting the black horse as Adora felt this was a sensitive subject. The knight shifted her weight from one leg to the other before walking over to her partner.

“I’m sorry, I know how it is to lose comrades.”, she spoke as she laid a hand on her shoulder, which was shoved away quickly.

“You don’t know shit.”, the brunette said before mounting Emily. “Just shut up and let's go.”

“It would be easier if you even gave me a chance.”, Adora spoke coldly as she followed the other her lead. Catra stayed silent, gazing in front of her.  _ She has a wall around her I can’t take down. Yet _ .

And so their journey went on in silence. By sunset they reached the little town of Wycombe, finding themselves an inn to stay the night. Catra quickly left, not giving any information in what she was planning to do. All Adora could do was nod and watch her leave, hood covering her face as she walked outside. She was left alone once more, the solitude started to feel safe and familiar. Although it didn’t take long for some company to join her.

She shared a drink and a laugh with the young woman sitting at her table. They talked nonsense and Adora could feel how the other made moves on her, trying to get either in her pouch or room. Whatever it was, the knight kept the woman on a distance. By midnight she left the tavern, and so too the young woman, to leave for bed.

“Harsh of you to leave that beauty.”, a sudden voice spoke the moment the knight had wanted to open the door of her room.

“If you want her, she’s free.”, Adora answered, turning around.

“As if, she rather has a strong, blond knight.”

“I remember some other lady wanting the same.”, the knight retorted with a smile and for a first, Catra laughed.

“That was before I knew a Vikingr was hiding underneath the armour.”, Adora noticed how it didn’t sound as hard as always.

“Maybe you should get to know the Vikingr underneath.”, it made Catra shake her head, the corners of her lips turned upwards.

“Does my lady want her reward back?”, the knight asked, taking a step forward. A pair of heterochrome eyes scanned her as there was now clearly a smile showing.

“You can keep your reward, good night, Adora.”, the assassin said with a little flick underneath the knight’s chin before entering her own room.

Adora had a little chuckle before hitting her bed, staring at her ceiling as some sort of warmth covered her like a blanket.  _ Maybe she’s not that bad… _


	4. Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way to London they start to grow onto each other. Especially if your partner comes to save your life.

It was still early in the morning, the sun had barely risen but they had little to no time to lose. Adora got up, washing her face before looking at herself in the mirror.  _ I’ve looked worse _ . She had travelled further, longer and on foot. Having a horse and a bed to sleep in did miracles. With a small smile she got out of her room, knocking at the door across the hallway.

“Catra? Are you still there?”, she asked loud enough but no answer came, turning around when the door was opened.

“Dear lord, you’re early.”

Adora turned back around to see a yawning brunette, leaning against the door frame, dressed in her undergarment. She felt a blush reaching her cheeks as she took in the slim, muscular built of her partner free for her to observe. Catra caught her gaze and a grin appeared.

“Are you enjoying the view?”, the assassin asked.

“Actually, I am.”, Adora answered with a grin of her own, feeling satisfied when a red hint appeared underneath Catra’s freckles.

“Why did you wake me up?”

“Wondering if you wanted to have breakfast together.”, the knight answered with a shrug.

A sigh left Catra’s throat, accompanied with a groan and a roll of her eyes. It was as if she put all her energy in sounding and looking as annoyed as possible. But somehow Adora didn’t believe the act.

“Fine. Just let me get dressed.”, she answered before closing the door.

“If you really have to.”, Adora spoke smugly.

“I can still hear you, Vikingr!”

The knight didn’t even try to hide her amusement when Catra re-appeared after a few moments. She enjoyed teasing the other, noticing how her masquerade started to crumble.  _ Whatever makes her vicious towards Vikings, it seemed to falter with me _ . And Adora couldn’t help but feel content about it. The pair went downstairs to share a table and ate silently.

“Next is London?”, Adora asked as she finished her ale.

“Yes, another forty miles so we should leave soon.”

The knight nodded as she ate some cheese.  _ She makes it sound as if I need to hurry _ , she thought to herself,  _ if I hadn’t woken her up… _ The pair finished their breakfast, paid for their stay and left by the time most people got out of their homes.

It was another beautiful day, making the journey to London more pleasant. Adora eyed her partner from time to time, wondering whether to start a conversation or not. She really wanted to get closer to the assassin but she made it very hard to have small talk. The knight her mind started to wander, as it did many times when she travelled alone until a voice made her blink a few times.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”, Adora asked, not entirely sure if she had heard or made up the brunette’s voice. Catra grunted, for once not rolling her eyes.

“I said, why do you still wear the armour of king Æthelred?”, her unmatching eyes holding onto Adora’s gaze.

“In his honour.”, she answered blandly.

“You’ll get in trouble for that, Vikingr.”, Catra said with a frown. “Why don’t you get yourself another one?”

“I…”, Adora pondered as she looked away, “I don’t know. I always wore this one with pride, I don’t want to wear the new king’s emblem.”

“You don’t have to, you know.”, the assassin spoke before perking up as she whistled.

They slowed down the pace as Catra held the hawk on her shoulder while writing a short letter, rolling it up and placing it in a holder attached to the hawk’s chest. Adora took it all in, wondering what was so urgent for the assassin to send in the middle of their ride.

“We’ll see you in London, Melog.”, she spoke to the bird before it lifted off.

“Something for the Brotherhood?”, Adora wondered out loud as she followed Melog until he was nothing but a brown dot in the sky.

“Not exactly, you’ll see when we arrive in the city.”, a smile played at the brunette her lips, making Adora’s heart skip a beat.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”, Catra answered and as the knight stayed quiet, she laughed, “Go ahead, you idiot.”

“Charles called you Catarina.”, she started and saw how her partner tensed.

“Yes, he’s one of the few calling me by that name. Don’t…”, the brunette relaxed a little, “don’t ask about it.”

Adora respected Catra’s request and so she went silent, not pushing the matter. And although their journey went on in overall quietness, it felt different from the previous day. The knight dared to point out some roads, telling which cities would be there and Catra would add to her stories from her own point of view.

“You’ve been all over Wessex?”, Adora asked as they had just pointed to the South, talking about Dorset.

“Wessex, Mercia, even Anglia and Wales.”, the assassin spoke with a wave of her hand, making the knight whistled in admiration. Catra rewarded her with a warm smile.

“Haven’t you seen all of the island as a knight?”

“No, just Wessex, Sussex and over the border with Mercia.”, Adora shrugged.

“But you’ve been in Denmark.”, Catra pointed out, making the blond laugh.

“Yes, and Denmark. Would you like to see a part of Scandinavia?”, it went silent for a moment.

“I would, but not to conquer like your people did with our country.”, she spoke more seriously before smiling. “Or like most English like to do with the world.”, she added as she knew too well the English had a reputation of their own.

“I would love to see the rest of this island first.”, Adora admitted.

“Maybe if you stay with me… with the Brotherhood, you might.”, the assassin gave as a surprising answer.

“Look at you, are you starting to like me?”, the knight spoke smugly.

“Don’t get any weird ideas, Heathen.”, Catra scoffed but Adora couldn’t help but laugh.

“I like you too, Catra.”

The sky became dark after one of their stops and both travellers changed some of their clothes to wool. It was still a long journey until they’ll reach London,  _ and I rather not be too cold _ . And as expected, rain started to fall quickly after their change. Adora squinted her eyes, trying to see what was in front of her as rain and wind was blown into her face. All she could see was the road six feet in front of her and Catra to her left, hunched over with her hood pulled over her head.

They couldn't chat anymore, if they wanted to communicate they had to yell or make signs. Mostly it was to point out other travellers or changes in roads. Hours went by and although it was silent, Adora enjoyed having some kind of company. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds by the time they arrived at the city.

The travellers found themselves an inn at the outskirts of the city, making Catra mumble something under her nose that sounded like  _ dirty _ . It was indeed not the cleanest place but the city was stocked at that point.  _ Rather this than sleeping outside _ . They got up to their rooms, getting rid of their wet clothes and other belongings. Adora was done quicker than her partner, making her knock on her door.

“Catra? Are you going to grab some dinner?”, she asked.

“You go ahead, I’m going to ask for some hot water to take a bath first.”

And with that, the knight left for the inn. It was busy to say the least, she was as lucky to find herself a seat as she had been with finding a place to stay. The crowded room was hot, making the knight sweat from just sitting. Unlucky for her, she was also near the fireplace. After ordering some wine and food, she took out her long sleeved blouse, leaving her in a shirt.

Adora eyed the inn with all its customers and quickly she caught a group of men eyeing her from time to time. The knight knew after years of serving to determine hostile body language and it was strongly radiating from them in waves.  _ Shit _ . The blond woman stayed calm, eating her pork and hoped they wouldn’t make any trouble.

Idle hope it seemed, as the evening went on, all the men of the table started to turn towards her and at some point they walked over. Adora tensed as she once again had to grab for the hilt of her sword. It went silent as everybody looked up at them walking over to the solitary woman. Adora straightened her back as she watched them one by one, she counted seven and knew it would be impossible for her to handle all of them if necessary.

“What are you doing here?”, the frontman spoke with a deep voice.

“Eating, sir.”, she answered politely but he was having none of it, sweeping her empty plate to the ground and leaning towards her.

“Don’t fucking play with me, Heathen.”

It was no surprise this was the reason why they had been bothered by her presence but still, she hoped to be seen as one of them at some point.  _ My people have done too much wrong _ . Adora her gaze pierced into the man’s, who wasn’t backing off. The heavy silence was broken by the owner of the inn, walking over carefully.

“H-Hans I know y-you’re right but please, can you t-take this outside?”

Everyone was eyeing the man called Hans and the owner, who clearly knew each other. The knight frowned as everyone seemed afraid of this man.  _ Has he been terrorizing this place before? _ The man kept his gaze on Adora while he made a wave with his hand, his men leaving immediately before he grabbed the knight’s hem.

“Get outside.”

Adora stood to her feet as the man let her go, turning his back to her. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, she didn’t want to fight these men for several reasons. People didn’t stop staring, they weren’t going to help, too afraid of Hans it seemed. Some gave her looks of pity. The knight walked outside where the seven had made themselves ready.

“I want no quarrel with you, Hans.”, Adora spoke in a clear, neutral voice. “I am a knight, this can have severe consequences for you and your men.”, some tensed but their leader just laughed.

“A knight? Look around you, Dane, knights don’t come to these parts of the city. They protect the clean and rich but don’t dare to place a foot in my territory. Your lot has no power here.”

The blond knight knew he was right, she hadn’t seen a single shiny armour in the outskirts and at least three had tried to pickpocket her when they had walked to the inn earlier.

“Have it your way.”, she spoke before pulling out her sword.

It was an unfair fight, especially with Adora not wanting to kill and her opponents seeking blood. She floored the first two men, knocking them out but struggled with the third. Being left-handed had always been an advantage as people weren’t used to fighting one. But this man was clearly trained, landing a clean streak with his sword at her right shoulder, making her hiss in pain.

As she was busy with holding him off, a fourth and fifth mingled with them, pushing her into a corner. Adora knew she couldn’t win, a knife was already placed at her throat and all of them grinning wickedly. The frontman hadn’t moved a muscle until then.

“Before we get rid of you, let us treat you like your men do with our women.”, as he spoke she felt dirty hands tugging at her pants.

Adora struggled, managing to hit a knee in one of the men's groins. Her sword had fallen to the ground but she wasn’t defenceless. Eventually she got two away from her but the third with his knife was still dangerously close, drawing blood from her throat. Suddenly the pressure disappeared, he was looking at her wide-eyed and Adora felt just as surprised by the sudden change.

He walked backwards, his hand dropping the knife and grabbing the side of his neck. The knight saw the throwing knife sticking out at the side, making the man gape for air as he fell to his knees. Everyone was silent for a moment, several men laying on the ground after Adora had put them there. Their leader and another looked aside, making her follow their gaze.

“Seven against one seems a little unfair, isn’t it?”, Catra spoke, her hood making her face loom in a shadow as she was spinning two throwing knives in her hands. “Well, six.”, she spoke with a smirk as her earlier victim died at Adora’s feet.

An assassin gave a more threatening impression then a Vikingr it seemed, all of them frozen to place. Adora picked up her sword, pointing it at the men.

“Run, if you want to live.”, she grunted and so they did.

With a sigh she lowered her weapon, watching how the men got scattered and left. The cool evening breeze helped her to stay clear as she placed her sword back into its scabbard. Adora looked back to her partner, who had silently moved closer and gave her a smack in the face. Surprised she cupped her cheek and looked puzzled at the assassin.

“What was that for?!”

“For being such an idiot!”, Catra answered, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why didn’t you kill them?”

“Because…!”, Adora couldn’t answer, looking away.

“Your so called honour will get you killed. What if I hadn’t been here?”

“Then I’d finally die.”

It went silent, Catra standing close to the knight as they both breathed heavily. The assassin closed her eyes, shaking her head before taking a step back.

“Then you’re even stupider than I thought.”, when she opened them again she looked worried. “Don’t you get yourself killed with your so called suicide missions while I’m around.”

“I… That’s not…”, Adora just realized what she had said. “I won’t.”, she said, a little embarrassed.

“Sure.”, Catra added, her gaze still plastered on Adora. “Let me look at your shoulder.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, Adora.”

The knight felt a rush going through her as Catra spoke her name almost demanding. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks as she lowered her blouse, showing the bleeding cut made in her shoulder. The assassin had to tiptoe to get a good look in the light of a torch hanging at the wall.

“We’ll get it cleaned, follow me.”, the brunette said before turning around.

“Where are we going?”, Adora asked as she adjusted her clothes, buttoning her half opened pants.

“You’ll see.”

And so she followed her partner, the adrenaline finally leaving as she looked at the dead body on the ground. A low growl formed in her chest as she gazed at the man. She walked beside it and followed Catra to the centre of the city.

“Where are we going Catra?”, she asked again but got no answer.

It took them several minutes before they arrived at what seemed like a blacksmith.  _ How will a smith help me with my shoulder? _ Catra knocked several times on the door only to be opened by a giant woman. Her dark brown eyes went from the assassin’s face to Adora’s, lingering on her for a moment before his face cracked open in a smile.

“Catarina! I expected you, why didn’t you come sooner?”, she spoke in a thick French accent.

“Bonjour Scorpia.”, Catra answered with a smile of her own. “I’ve been held up. This is Adora I spoke of in the letter.”, she introduced the knight.  _ Scorpia, is it a pseudonym? _

“Ah oui, madame the knight!”, Adora took her offered hand who shook enthusiastically. “Come on in.”

The two women entered the shop and followed the other to her workplace. It was hot in the small room, the oven was still lit and it seemed the smith had been working all evening. Adora eyed Scorpia who was at least eight foot tall, long white hair combed back and braided in which she could easily hide a nest of kittens.

“What do you think, madame knight?”, the woman asked, Adora looked up a little surprised as the smith pointed at something.

“Scorpia is a blacksmith who works for the Brotherhood. She helps us with our weapons and armoury. I sent her a letter earlier today.”, Catra spoke as she stood beside Adora, her hawk sitting on her shoulder who had been waiting in the blacksmith. “I think it’s time you have a new armour.”

“Wait, a new armour?”, she asked as she stepped forward to what Scorpia had made.

It was indeed a shiny new set who looked lighter than what she was used to. The knight ran a finger over the metal that had golden accents all over. There was an insigne of the Brotherhood underneath the armpit, hidden away but still there.

“Why?”, she asked, turning to Catra.

“Because you can’t be walking around in the dead king’s armour while working with me.”, the assassin shrugged.

“Aren’t you happy with it, madame?”, Scorpia asked and made Adora shake her head.

“No, yes! I mean, it’s beautiful but I can’t accept this?”, she looked back at her partner who grunted.

“For fuck sake Adora, just take it!”

“Well, it’s not ready yet, Catarina, I need to take madame her measurements…”, the woman spoke softly.

“I can’t just take it…”

“Adora, please, see it as a reward for saving my life.”, Catra spoke again, both of them ignoring the blacksmith.

“You just saved mine!”

“Adora!”

They went silent, Scorpia clearly being uncomfortable as she mumbled something before leaving the workplace. Adora would’ve felt sorry for the woman as she had done remarkable work with the armour so far but she was too occupied with what was happening.

“Sorry, I got mad.”, Catra said with a very deep sigh. “I’m not good at this, okay! Just… please just take it.”, Adora blinked a few times before stepping closer to her partner.

“Thank you.”, she planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making the other grunt but she didn’t move away.

“This is not because I like you.

“I wouldn’t dare to think you do.”, the knight answered with a smile.

“Good, now sit down so I can stitch your shoulder.” 


	5. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is amazed by the sudden gift from her partner but she can't enjoy the moment for long as they have unexpected company.

It was late at night by the time they left the blacksmith. Adora had let Catra stitch her shoulder with equipment provided by the smith. The woman was used to having assassin’s over the floor, whether or not wounded. Adora thanked the smith for the hospitality and complimented her on her work. Scorpia had taken her measurements and would work on the armour all night, finishing it by morning.

“I can pick it up on my way back.”, Adora had tried to assure the woman but she had laughed friendly at her.

“I am used to working quickly for these assassin’s, it just needs some little adjustments. Get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning.”

The women made their way back to the inn, the dead body had been taken away and no trace was left of their quarrel. 

"Thank you.", Adora spoke as she stopped in front of the inn.

"You would've done the same.", the assassin spoke, gazing away from the blond.

"I would but I'm still grateful, for everything.", she softly touched her stitched shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate how polite you are.", Catra spoke, finally looking at her partner.

"I'm… sorry?", Adora answered with a shrug and a chuckle.

"And an idiot, you are an idiot.", the brunette softly laughed as she wanted to step inside but was stopped by the knight.

"Let me give you something, as a sign of my gratitude, please.", Adora spoke with a frown.

"How the tables have turned.", Catra said with a little surprise before smiling smugly.

"What about a promise you won't get yourself killed?"

"I'll try bu--", the knight answered when her partner pointed a finger up, showing she wasn't done yet.

"And you got to seal that with a kiss."

Adora blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard correctly but the grin playing on Catra's lips assured her it was indeed a kiss she had requested. A deep blush appeared on the blond's cheeks, making the assassin laugh goodhearted, closing the distance.

"You're making it awkward, Vikingr. If you don't want…?", she slowly turned away.

"No!", Adora stopped the other who had wanted to walk inside the inn.

"Well, I'm not waiting all night.", she spoke smugly but even in the warm glow of the torch Adora could see she was also blushing.

Not wanting to let the opportunity slip away, she pulled the brunette closer who let out a little yelp. _Cute_ . Adora stroke a loose strand of brown, curling hair out of Catra's face before leaning in to kiss her. _I wasn't even aware how much I wanted this._

She didn't let go, her lips dancing on Catra's as she kept the other locked in place with a hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek. The assassin neither gave any indication of letting go, a hand holding onto the hem of Adora's shirt while another had slipped around the small of her back.

"Someone was a little needy.", Catra said breathlessly when they let go.

"Says the one nibbling on my bottom lip."

"I haven't eaten yet, don't blame me'", the assassin retorted as she took a step back.

"Satisfied?", Adora asked as she ran a hand through her hair, feeling hot.

"Hmm… a little but it'll do as a reward. For now."

The inn had been empty when they entered, the owner looking rather surprised. _He hadn’t expected us to return_. The man hesitated as in to say something but instead gave them a little nod, which the knight returned and she could see how it eased the owner. Adora picked up her long sleeved blouse she had discarded earlier that night before heading upstairs. 

“We’ll leave at sunrise to Scorpia.”, Catra spoke as she held the doorknob in her hand, facing away from Adora.

“Okay, goodnight Catra.”

“Goodnight, Adora.”

It felt like she had just laid down her head when she jolted back up. Her room was completely covered in darkness, even the torches outside had gone out as it was in the middle of the night. At first the knight didn’t know _what_ had awakened her but she quickly got that answer as a weight was placed on her lap, a hand covering her mouth. 

“It’s me.”, a soft familiar voice spoke and Adora couldn’t help but feel _aroused_ all of a sudden.

“What are--?”, she spoke but the brunette stopped her.

“Be silent!”, Catra hissed. “We have visitors. Those men have returned, the owner let them in as he’s scared as shit for them. I told you, you should’ve finished them off.”

“I know by now.”, Adora mumbled as her eyes started to get used to the dark, watching her partner sitting atop of her. She cleared her throat. “You mind getting off me?”

Catra did as asked, Adora already missing the weight on her lap the moment her partner hopped off. Not pondering too long, she followed suit and equipped herself with her sword, knife and chain mail. They could hear footsteps in the hallway, making the women share a look before nodding. 

The two opened the door, being greeted by a couple of surprised men, having knives and swords out. Catra didn’t waste any time, killing off the first two before kicking the third and splitting the group in two. Adora had no choice but to make sure she and her partner were safe, taking down another man. 

Two men ran at her, tackling her back into her room. They were untrained and young, Adora let them swing their weapons, destroying the bed along the way. She stayed calm, disarming the first one and tackling the second. She kept a foot on his chest, point of her sword at his throat while her right hand held out the knife to keep the other at bay.

“Please, have mercy!”, the man on the floor cried, the other went on his knees with his hands up, nose bleeding after receiving a hit from the knight.

“Hans threatened us, please, noble knight!”

“Where is he?”, she asked, keeping an eye on both of them. 

“He went for the assassin.”

Adora gave the man on the floor a kick in the face before landing her hilt on the other’s head, knocking both out before leaving her room. The hallway was covered with bodies as she heard metal clanging on eachother downstairs. She quickly went to the source, seeing Catra holding off a furious Hans. 

“Seems like you lost.”, the assassin grinned as she saw the Vikingr stepping down from the stairs.

The Vikingr stepped closer to Hans, pulling his sword arm behind his back before kicking him between the shoulders, hearing an oddly satisfying _snap_ of his arm dislocating. A scream filled the room as he fell to his knees, his sword useless on the floor. Adora held her knife to his throat.

“Pray to your god.”, she whispered.

“Go fuc--”

All it took was one clean swipe of her knife to end his miserable life. She watched how he fell over, trying to find some breath but instead drowning his lungs with blood. It took awhile for him to get quiet. When Catra moved, she quickly looked up, her knife still out as her blue eyes burning.

“It’s okay Adora, he’s dead, you can lower your knife.”, she spoke calmly.

The Vikingr blinked a few times before doing as told, breathing heavily and putting away her knife after cleaning it at Hans’s shirt. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair. 

“He set them up to kill us, he terrorized this part of the city.”, the Vikingr spoke with lit words. “He deserved this fate.”

“Yes he did.”, Catra looked worried, stepping closer as she placed a hand on the blond’s arm. “You did good Adora.”

The owner of the inn appeared, shock plastered all over his face as he excused himself for letting them in. Catra scolded him, demanding that their stay would be for free at least. Adora felt a little pity for the man, he had been scared just like all the others. The three of them got rid of the bodies, the two unconscious men ended up somewhere in a ditch outside. 

Eventually they returned to the inn, there would be another three hours before the sun would rise. And although she was still pumped because of the fight, she also felt her energy draining and really wanting to sleep. Getting back upstairs, with a weak promise of the owner of not letting anyone in, she realized how her room was slaughtered. With a grunt she looked at the bed.

“Come.”, Catra spoke, tugging at the knight’s sleeve, making her follow a little surprised. “If you can make yourself as small as possible, we can share mine.”

If they hadn’t just killed off several men, Adora would’ve been more excited with the bed sharing. She actually felt a little guilty for not feeling _more_ but she was tired and sleep sounded more alluring than making a move on her partner. So instead they changed into their undergarment in silence before getting in bed.

It was a little awkward, laying bottom to bottom and the only sound in the room was their breathing. Adora noticed how Catra’s breathing became deeper and regular, her body twitching from time to time as she seemed to be dreaming. With a sigh the blond turned onto her back, her shoulder touching her partner’s back. 

The knight needed some time to process what had happened that evening before she finally drifted away. Her sleep was filled with dreams she couldn’t remember, waking up from time to time as she was aware of the woman laying next to her. At some point she dared to scoop closer, carefully wrapping an arm around the brunette who tensed but didn’t move or pushed Adora’s arm away . 

Night turned into morning without any more incidents. Adora had managed to fall into a deep sleep for an hour, being the one who needed to be woken up by the assassin. A little nudge had been given but the blond stayed still until she got a harsh shove in her ribs.

“Hey!”, she exclaimed, leaning on an elbow as she watched Catra’s back.

“You didn’t wake up!”, the brunette spoke, a soft chuckle left her lips.

“Doesn’t mean you have to break my ribs…”, Adora mumbled as she rubbed the sore spot.

“Don’t be such a whiner.”

The knight sat up, leaning her back and head against the wall as she watched her partner stretch. The sun was rising although it was still dark outside, some torches were lit to chase away the shadows until the sun would take over its job. 

“Get yourself ready, we’re heading for Scorpia and leave London as soon as possible.”, the assassin spoke as she got out of bed, eyeing her partner. 

“ _Ja frøken.*_ ”, Adora mumbled and to her surprise she got an answer she did not understand.

“ _Yo también puedo jugar ese juego.*_ ”, Catra looked smugly at her, making the knight blink. “Come one Adora!”

And with that, her partner put on her clothes and was ready before the blond would get out of bed. She watched the assassin walk around her to get her weapons before turning back around, throwing a wink at her and leaving the room. _She’s in a good mood_. 

The owner of the inn let them leave without any payment and after a stern look from Catra, Adora placed her money back as she felt like she had to pay. _Remember, he was going to let Catra get killed_. The pair went to the centre of London to meet with Scorpia, who had finished the armour as promised. 

Adora was honestly speechless, seeing the finished product. She once again ran a finger over the cold metal, not the slightest unevenness could be felt, true workmanship. Admonished by Catra and the blacksmith, she tried it on and immediately felt how much lighter the material was.

“Don’t underestimate its power, it will protect you as much or even better than your old armour.”, Scorpia told her after she pointed out.

“Thank you, Scorpia, this is a piece of art.”, she spoke with a little bow, not wanting to take it off. 

“Ahem?”, Catra cleared her throat.

“Yes, thank you Catra for making this request.”, she said with an eye roll, seeing how content her partner looked after that.

Quickly after, they picked up their horses and left the city to make their way to Canterbury. A two days journey before they’d finally arrive at their mission. More had already happened on their way than she would’ve wished for, Adora softly touched her shoulder that was protected by her armour. 

They had a few stops, talking as they rode and the sun kissing their faces. The knight noticed how her partner eyed her from time to time, throwing warm smiles at each other. She couldn’t help but think about their shared kiss, or kisses. A strong, independent woman who knows how to fight and kill. It was as if the VIking part in her had seen an excellent mate for her. 

“Let’s camp here.”, Catra suddenly spoke as she slowed down Emily.

“Here?”, Adora spoke surprised, stopping beside her partner as she looked around her. “The sun is still high, we have at least another hour of daylight.”

“Yes but I’m tired after our lovely night and my ass hurts from sitting in the saddle.”

It had sounded like a lie, Adora knew very well that assassin’s were used to travelling several miles. Catra had told her about her many journeys across the country, days in the saddle with little rest. Nonetheless, the knight unpacked her stuff and helped with setting up camp. They were staying at the edge of a forest, miles away from the road to avoid unwanted visitors like last night. _Although fire can always lure in people or animals_. 

As she had the fire starting, Adora noticed how Catra got back to her feet. Not to find more wood or do some business in the forest. Instead she stretched her arms and legs, not saying a word and making the knight look in awe. _Shit she’s hot_. Eventually their gazes met and a smirk was playing at the brunette’s lips.

“Come on, get on your feet, let’s spar.”, she spoke.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Do I look like I'm making a joke? Come on big woman, show me what you got.”, Catra said with a huff. “Or too afraid to get floored by an assassin?”

“You wish.”

“No weapons, just hand to hand combat.”, the assassin added.

The young knight got to her feet, warming up a little before tiptoeing and eyeing her opponent. Adora smiled at her, getting a smile in return before nodding and with that, they launched at each other. She had seen Catra fight several times, knowing she was fast and easily adapted to combat. Adora was able to evade her first two hits and offend off a third. 

But the assassin had seen her partner fight too. What the knight lacked in speed she made up with strength. Hard punches, trying to bring Catra out of her balance but she seems untumbable, there was always a little shift of her feet so her central point of gravity stayed above the ground. 

“You’re not… terrible.”, Catra admitted at some point, sweat pearling on her forehead.

“Neither are you.”

After saying so, the brunette launched herself, pretending to go for Adora’s head which made her open at her abdomen. Last second, Catra changed course and went for the knight’s middle and tackled her. _How can such a small woman bring up so much force?_ Eitherway, Adora ended up on her back, pushing all air out of her lungs while her partner held her head in a lock, her legs around one of her arms as if she was a snake trying to strangle its prey. 

“Give up.”, she hissed in the blond’s ear.

“No.”’

Adora felt the lock tighten, taking away her oxygen while her free arm reached back to pull at Catra’s hair but she didn’t butch an inch. The knight was stubborn, moving around but her partner wasn’t giving in either even after receiving a few hits. Eventually Adora tensed her abs as she rolled backwards in a fierce movement, making Catra lose her grip just a little.

But a little was all she needed.

Shifting their position they wrestled for a moment, Catra losing her upper position to Adora who managed to pin her on the ground, hips strangled by the knight’s while she hooked her legs at the assassin’s. Her hands held down her partner’s wrists and so all she could do was wiggle. If she managed to free one limb, Adora would lose. 

“You love being top?”, Catra asked with a smirk, making the blond blush.

“I don’t mind topping you.”

“Smooth.”

Catra kept on trying, just like Adora had done. Eventually she managed to break free one leg and so the wrestling continued but it seemed the knight had the higher ground in this. They ended up with Adora on top again, this time her partner was facing down and she held her arms locked behind the brunette’s back. 

They went silent, their breathing heavily as the sun had started to set and a cool breeze helped them stay clear. Catra's muscles tensed from time to time but Adora was quick enough to react although she was screaming internally for this to end. 

“Fuck…”, the assassin sighed. “Okay, fine, get your fat ass off me, you win.”

“Excuse me, fat?”, she answered with a chuckle as she loosened her grip on her partner.

The moment Adora relaxed she felt she had made a mistake. Catra slithered out of her grasp and pushed the blond on the ground again. Flabbergasted by the sudden motion, she didn’t react. The assassin smiled smugly, just sitting atop of Adora, none of her limbs were pinned down and they just gazed at each other.

“I don’t like to be dominated, I rather be at top.”, the assassin said with a sheepish smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”, Adora laughed. 

“Who knew you would be good at wrestling.”, Catra spoke as she leaned in closer, hands placed at both sides of Adora’s head.

“I wrestled a lot when I was a kid.”, she admitted, cupping the brunette’s face. “You’re beautiful.”, she added in a whisper, making Catra blush fiercely. 

“And you’re an idiot.”

With that she stepped off Adora’s lap, taking her warmth and beauty with her as all the knight could do was appreciate the sight of her partner dusting off her clothes as the sun set behind her. With a smile she got to her feet and helped with the fire, eating in silent as their horses grazed a few feet from them. It was Adora who started to yawn as first, stretching her limbs as her eyes were fixed on the fire, casting long shadows all around them.

“I am going to sleep.”, she noted, looking aside only to see how Catra tried to muffle a yawn of her own.

“Finally something useful leaves your mouth.”

“You know, you don’t _have_ to insult me every time you speak?”, Adora said with a smile.

“What’s the fun in that?”, the brunette answered with a scoff as she got comfortable. 

Adora placed some deadwood on the fire to keep it lit a little longer before laying down, facing her back to the warmth like Catra had done. There was a cold breeze, making her tug in deeper into her sheep woolen blanket. As always, it took her some time to find sleep, listening to every little sound around her. 

“Adora?”

“ _Helvede_.*”, the knight cursed when the assassin suddenly spoke. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Clearly not, dummy.”

“What’s up, Catra?”, the knight moved a little out of her blanket to look up where her partner laid.

The brunette stayed silent and for a second Adora thought she had been dreaming it or her partner had been talking in her sleep. She kept eyeing the other who was rolled up in a little ball. A shivering little ball it seemed. 

“I’m…”

“Sorry, didn’t catch that, what did you say?”, Adora asked.

“I’m _cold_.”, the other repeated, finally looking up at the blond. 

“Is… Is that a subtle invitation?”

“Shut up and come here.”

With a chuckle Adora unwrapped herself and made way to her partner. She untangled Catra from her blanket before laying down at her back, wrapping both of them in her woolen blanket and pulling the other close to her. 

“Shit, you’re really cold.”

“No shit genius, now be silent.”, Catra hissed as she got a hold of Adora’s arm around her waist. 

After a while she stopped shivering and Adora felt how their bodies relaxed, a welcome warmth held them cosy as both drifted off into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ja frøken.= Yes madam
> 
> *Yo también puedo jugar ese juego. = I can play that game too.
> 
> *Helvede = Dammit


	6. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel, hours need to be filled and it was inevitable for them to tell their stories to the other.

The sun kissed them awake, making both grunt and stretch their numb limbs. Adora felt how she had been drooling, meaning she had been sleeping very well. Wiping it away from her cheek and a little from Catra’s hair before getting up. Her partner mumbled something inaudible as she stayed put for a moment longer.

“Are you always that hard to get up?”

“Fuck off.”

The blond knight chuckled as she stripped away her blanket, revealing Catra to the cool morning air, making her curse even more as she turned around to shoot Adora with a gaze. The knight just shrugged as she folded her blanket, placing it in one of the saddle bags. They had a quick breakfast with some old bread before mounting their horses.

It had been grey and cold, dew pearled on the grass only to disappear underneath the hooves of the horses. The pair rode closer together than they had done in the days before. Adora couldn't help but feel a little flustered, thinking about sleeping close to Catra.  _ You're so cheesy _ .

This time it didn't take long for the silence to be broken. The assassin straightened her back, looking over to Adora.

"How did you end up here?"

The question had come out of the blue, making the knight look puzzled as she wondered what her partner just had asked. Realization must've been written all over her face as Catra rolled her eyes.

"You mean as a kid?"

"No, how you ended up here with me.", the assassin spoke sarcastically, "Yes of course as a kid, you idiot."

"Ha ha ha."

Adora gave her partner a playful shove, their horses almost touching each other. She quickly got a nudge returned, making both women laugh for a moment before the knight cleared her throat.

"It was ten years ago. My parents had joined the Jarl as he promised to conqor some land for them to work on. They were farmers.", Adora clarified, her partner nodded.

"I was fourteen and joined them, knowing how to handle an axe and shield. The English awaited our arrival, my mother was killed within the first battle and my father in the last one, making me an orphan.", Catra listened in silence so Adora continued.

"I ended up in Winchester where a couple bought me, not as a slave but as their daughter. They couldn't have any children and they thought my blue eyes were something special.", she shrugged, grateful for the second chance she had gotten but but they weren’t _her_ parents.

"They changed my name so I would fit in better--"

"They changed your name?", the assassin interrupted.

"Yes, Adora isn't exactly a Danish name, isn't it?"

"What is your birth name?", Catra asked out of curiosity, making Adora shift in the saddle.

"Frida Tariksdóttir.", she answered and got a snort as a reply.

"You don't look like a Frida."

The knight threw her partner a glance, the moment Catra saw the fierce eyes of her partner she stopped smiling. 

"Sorry…", the brunette mumbled.

"It's okay. I haven't used that name in a decade but it's still  _ my  _ name, the name my parents gave. My dad, Tarik was also known as Gråkranium."

"Gråkranium…"

"Yes, or Greyskull in English, it was an old clan we were part of and my dad was the last male heir and with him, the clan died."

"Aren't you a… Greyskull too?", Catra asked with an arched brow.

"Sort of but it needs a male heir for it to live on.", she waved with her hand, "Tradition."

It went silent for a moment before the assassin looked at her again.  _ This is the first time she shows any interest in my past _ . 

"How did you end up with the king or being a knight?"

"Well, by accident actually. I was a troublemaker, I fought a lot and was on the streets most of the time. My foster parents had a hard time handling me.", she chuckled at the memories.

"One day the king was walking through the streets and something scared his horse. I interfered, taking the horse at its reins and calming it down. The king offered me a job within the stables."

"So you were a stable girl?"

"At first, yes, but I quickly mingled with the knights, picking fights and the king had a liking in me. Like a little sister. So when I kept asking to be a knight, he gave me that chance and I proved to be a fine one.", some proud showed on her face.

“You asked and you were granted your wish?”, Catra scoffed.

“I had to prove myself, I got the chance to enter the examinations. If I failed them, I wouldn’t be standing here.”

“Did you ever question what your parents had done?”, the assassin asked carefully.

“When I got older, yes but I also understand why my parents did what they’ve done.”, Adora shifted a little uncomfortable in her saddle, “I don’t agree on all the wars my people had but... “

“I get it, you don’t have to explain. That’s how the world works, no?”, Catra gave her a warm smile.

“I guess… What about you?”, Adora dared to ask.

“You want my _story of the past_?”

“If you are willing to share.”

Now it was Catra’s turn to shift in her saddle, eyeing the road in front of them for a while before gazing at her hands. It stayed quiet and for a moment Adora thought she wouldn’t get an answer. Which was a pity, she would’ve liked to know the woman underneath the hood.

“My parents moved from Toledo Castile to Wessex before I was even born. They had served the Brotherhood in Castile but where needed here. They never told me much about Castile, I’ve never been there, yet.”

Adora listened closely to what her partner was telling, who spoke softer than ever, gazing away from the knight for some reason. 

“They died when I was six years old, in a fight with the  _ Normanni  _ who had interfered at the Port of Southampton. They were on an intel mission, they weren’t even supposed to fight but they did and lost.”, the brunette was still not looking up.

“Catarina is my birth name, given by my parents and I’ve always loved it when they called me by it. I don’t have the accent they had, something southern, something exotic. All I can do is imitate it, sometimes I speak Spanish just so I could hear how my mom could've sounded.”

The knight realized Catra was emotional, talking as if she was in a haze. Adora came closer, laying a hand on the assassin’s who seemed to snap out of it. Her unmatching eyes looked fiercely first but quickly softened, squeezing Adora’s hand for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

“Ever since I’ve had a hard time trusting Heathens, even when I met our brothers and sisters from the Norse Brotherhood. They’re fierce warriors, having certain qualities I would never achieve but I can’t help but see them as the murderers of my parents.”, she had let go of Adora’s hand.

“I thought I would feel better if I was part of the parties that had to fight the Raiders. Even killing the invader, Sweyn, I thought it would bring some peace but it only brought me emptiness. No joy. Revenge seemed like the solution. It was for a long time.”, after saying so she looked up to Adora with a soft laugh.

“And then I met you, a Vikingr with a golden heart, who wouldn’t even kill her attackers because it’s not the right thing to do. A Vikingr that is so stubborn to get closer to me even though I made clear hating her. You saved my life and you would always do so, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would.”, Adora answered softly, their gazes locked.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

It went silent between the two of them as their horses walked on, both staring in front of them, lost for words. Adora knew she had to say something, make some kind of comment.  _ She hates my people but not me _ . It gave her some reassurance but still…Catra took her bag with water, drinking from it.

“Shit, I’m not used to talking so much. You don’t happen to be a witch too who has put a spell on me?”, the assassin tried to joke.

“No I’m not.”, Adora answered seriously, seeing how her partner pulled up a brow.

“Adora, listen, I--”

“It’s fine. Well, it is not, my people killed your parents. Now I understand.”, Adora clenched her fists around her reins. “I get why you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, Adora, haven’t you listened to me?”, the assassin stopped her horse. “The English killed your parents but you don’t hate all of them either?”

“That’s different, we took that risk.”, Adora avoided looking at her partner.

“It doesn’t matter! You made me realise hating all of you isn’t going to give me my parents back. It won’t help me in any way, I’ll only spread more hatred with that mindset. You helped me get out of it.”

“I didn’t do anything special.”, the knight spoke softly.

“Oh for fuck sake Adora.”, Catra shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You didn’t have to, okay? Just… just take the compliment?”

Adora watched the almost desperate assassin, working herself up on her horse, turning a crimson tint of red as her eyes wandered the knight’s face. The blond was at loss, she had been used to getting insults from her partner but this was different. It had an even bigger impact on her than the armour she had gotten. 

“Okay.”, she answered eventually, getting her horse closer to Catra’s and taking her hand. “I’m grateful I helped you in any way.”, she spoke before placing a kiss on her hand.

“Don’t change, now you know.”, Catra spoke softly, her hand still in Adora’s. 

“I won’t.”, the knight answered, “And thank you, for telling me.”

The knight felt the little pull in her chest as she looked at her partner, feeling her heart wanting to escape.  _ What is this strange sensation _ . The young blond leaned in towards Catra, wanting the moment to last as she felt closer than ever to the assassin. As she moved, her heel touched the flank of Swift Wind who listened as always by walking on. Making the knight lean into nothing, falling off.

“ _ Helvede… _ ”, she mumbled as Catra was laughing out loud.

“Di-did you just--?”, the brunette was  _ weezing _ of laughter and although her ego was hurt, Adora couldn’t help but join the laughter. 

Catra rode Emily closer, jumping off ever so gracefully and offered a hand for the knight to stand to her feet. They were both still laughing, Adora dusting off her clothes after taking the hit in the mud. Catra helped by wiping away a strand of blond hair. 

“What were you trying, knight?”, the assassin spoke softly, her hand still lingering at Adora’s cheek.

“Stealing a kiss, milady.”

With no further ado, she leaned in and captured Catra’s lips. Her partner returned the kiss by opening her lips, deepening the intimate motion as her hands grasped at the back of Adora’s neck. The knight wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her in closer as they kept kissing each other. 

In great need of air, they leaned back only to give the other a smug look. Adora pecked her lips once more before laughing softly, one hand moving up to cup Catra’s cheek as she spoke.

“Let me guess, this is not because you like me?”, she asked.

“Correct.”, the assassin answered with a blush, not being as confident as always.

“Do you kiss all the women you dislike?”

It was silent for a moment and the knight could see how her partner felt uncomfortable about that. She was gazing away once more and her hands moved away from Adora’s body, making her wonder if she had said anything wrong.

“I barely kissed any women before you… They’re not fond of same sex relationships in the Brotherhood as we can not bring forth new generations.”

“That seems ridiculous.”, Adora answered, getting a puzzled look in answer.

“Don’t you Heathens think the same?”

“Honestly, we don’t really care? Of course, reproduction is important but men can be with men and so can women be with each other.”, the knight said with a shrug. 

“Do your gods approve of this?”

“Doesn’t yours?”, Catra shook her head in response. “Well that’s bullshit.”

It was the brunette who finally took a step back, smiling at the knight for a moment before having her emotionless expression again. She spoke as she mounted her horse.

“Let’s keep going, we still have to cover some miles before we reach Canterbury.”

“You are right.”, Adora got onto her white horse when Catra came closer, stroking her arm.

“But I enjoyed this little intermezzo.”, a playful wink was thrown her way and Adora’s stomach found itself in several knots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait, life has been busy! There will be four more chapters, I've already written the outlines so stay tuned!


	7. Crosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally reached Canterbury where Hordak and the Horde have taken over the city, making it an establishment of their reign. Adora and Catra prepare themselves for the mission and strike at night.

All laughs disappeared as they came closer to Canterbury. The two women went silent, a tension hanging between the two of them as danger seemed to get closer. A mile from the city borders they stopped, getting themselves away from the road and getting ready to enter.

“We have to go incognito.”, Catra had said earlier. “No armour, no hood. The Horde has spies all over the country and might have heard of our plan.”

So Adora packed away her armour in her saddlebags, placing clothes between the metal so it wouldn’t make any noise as they rode into the city. They would be two travelers, searching refugee in Sussex after losing their husbands. It was an easy but believable story.

Both were dressed casually, trying to blend in with other travelers as they entered the city. The women found themselves a cosy tavern, Adora walked up to the bar giving the woman standing behind it a warm smile. Which was gladly returned.

“How can I help you?”, she asked.

“We were wondering if you had two more rooms to stay the night?”, Adora asked.

“I’m sorry girl, I have only one room left, if you are willing to share…?”, the blond looked aside when Catra spoke.

“Sure, we are willing to share.” 

The knight didn’t comment, she shouldn’t be surprised anymore after their last shared kiss but still.  _ She was quick to react, maybe she doesn’t want to sleep outside again _ . Whatever the reason was, they got the key to their room and went upstairs. 

Once inside, Catra closed the door behind them and stepped up close to Adora, wrapping her arms around the knight’s neck.  _ Okay, she likes me _ . They shared a short but intense kiss, leaving Adora a little light headed after they parted.

“Wow.”

“Don’t ruin it.”, the assassin spoke as she walked over to the bed, emptying her saddlebag. “Let's go through the last details of the mission.”, Adora gave her a nod as she stood beside her partner, who had a map of Canterbury rolled out and another paper with a very detailed drawing of a mansion.

“Hordak, the brother of Prime, is our target. He stays at the Eastern side of the city in a mansion. Everybody knows he lives there, it’s not like they even try to hide what they do.”, both gave a little grunt.

“Fact being that they don’t hide their affairs, makes them even more dangerous. They have people  _ everywhere _ , working for them for whatever reason. Hordak is heavily guarded, seemingly unapproachable.”, Catra took out a sketchy blueprint of the mansion. 

_ These assassins, no wonder why I am wary around them. Such details they’ve gathered. _

“We attack at night, that’s when they act. Hordak will definitely be there, we know from intel.”, a smug smile played at the brunette’s lips, “Guards are stationed outside at the front door and in the back.”, she placed X’s on the blueprint. “Mostly they’re paired with three. Hordak is also prepared for assassin’s, having people on the roofs but never more than two.”

Adora felt her stomach turn as she saw the X’s multiplying on the map, wondering why Charles had sent her only one assassin instead of a whole league. Catra had shown to be a marvellous fighter but still, they were greatly in the minority.

“How well he’s guarded inside the mansion is uncertain. We know his second hand, Weaver, will be there. A vicious woman we can’t underestimate.”

Catra overlooked the map where the mansion was circled and the blueprint with all the crosses on it. They didn’t say a word, tension hanging heavily around them as the danger of this mission starts to weigh on them.

“We can do this. Right?”, Adora spoke, scanning her partner’s face.

“Of course we can.”, she answered confidently, still eyeing the papers. “Can you climb?”

“You mean like you do, onto roofs?”, Catra nodded in response. “Not as fast and graceful but yes, I can.”

“Then we’ll be fine.”

They discussed their strategy for the night before rolling up the map and putting away the blueprint. The women headed downstairs, leaving the tavern and making their way to the center of the city. It was as they had expected, the city was filled with men of the Horde. They wore the red emblem almost proudly, most of them had weapons on their hips.  _ Untrained men, most of them probably picked from the streets or jails _ .

Both Catra and Adora had no visible weapons with them, it would make them a little more suspicious. They observed the city while doing some so-called shopping. Walking around with a warm pastry in her hands, Adora saw a few men heading to a house. The knight nudged her partner.

“Open up!”, one of the men shouted as he knocked rapidly on the door. It was quickly answered by a woman.

“Please, give us some more time! We’ll have the money by the end of the week!”

“Shut up you whore, lord Hordak has given you enough time!”, he gave the woman a hit with the back of his hand.

Adora made a step towards the men as she wanted to interfere but Catra was quick to catch her wrist, pulling her back. Surprised she looked to her partner who gave her a saddened look, softly shaking her head. The knight wanted to protest, making the assassin pull her closer.

“Stay incognito, remember…”, she whispered before letting go.

They stayed, just like many other people who had gathered on the street, watching the men of the Horde laughing at the woman. She was pulled out of her house while some went inside. They could hear the furniture being thrown around, plates being broken and children screaming.

Eventually they came outside, a bag filled with what probably were the last valuable things they owned. Quickly the first man was followed by the others, dragging a young boy and girl at their arms. Finally a knocked out man was thrown to the street, which was probably the husband.

“Let this be an example people!”, the man that had hit the woman spoke as he turned around to eye the crowd.

“Lord Hordak has been generous in keeping you safe! In feeding you! In providing you a house on  _ his _ land!”, he walked around to gaze at every fearful face watching him.

“All he asks is a little contribution. Fail in doing so, you lose all your privileges.”, he turned around and hit the woman a second time. “I think your son is old enough to serve as a soldier for Hordak’s campaign and your daughter. Well, she has a pretty face.”, he spoke softly but just loud enough for others to hear.

Adora felt her fists clenching as she watched the family being dragged away from their home, the children crying as the boy tried to free himself and his sister but with no success. As the cries became more distant, the crowd shattered, minding their own business.

“We could have helped them!”, the knight was furious the moment they went back to their room. “Why did you stop me?”, but she already knew why.

“We have to keep a low profile! Think about it, Adora, if we complete our mission all these people will be free from the Horde’s reign. If we saved them now, the Horde would come back to them if we can’t succeed in killing Hordak. Can you imagine the consequences?”

Adora gazed away from her partner who was looking intensely at her. She couldn’t hold that stare, she couldn’t deny the logic in her reasoning but  _ still _ .

“Still…”

“We’ll save them and the whole city  _ after _ completing our mission.”, Catra spoke softly, laying a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

They waited until it was midnight before leaving the tavern through the window. Adora quickly realised another benefit of her new armour. Scorpia had coated it in such a way that you couldn’t hear the metal scraping over each other. She could walk almost as silently as her partner. 

Adora and the assassin quickly made their way to the Eastern side of the city. They had walked by earlier but even at night, the mansion looked impressive. Many torches made it light up in the dark, as if they tried to cast away the shadows for them to sneak into. 

Nonetheless, they found their way. Or at least, so did Catra with the knight on her heels. They took out the guards on the roof before working their way back down as they had discussed. Adora saw the crosses on the map in her mind, erasing them one by one.

“That should’ve been all of them outside.”, Catra spoke, crouched down next to the knight.

“Yes.”, she agreed while cleaning her knife at the hem of a dead body. “Now let’s get inside and see what for surprise is awaiting us.”

And with that, they moved back onto the roof to make their way inside. To their surprise, there were no guards at the top floor. They gave each other a quick look before engaging further into the mansion. The closer they got to the ground floor, the more noise they heard.

“They’re alerted.”, Adora spoke softly and Catra nodded in agreement.

There was no time to lose, they opened up the door to the last floor and were quickly welcomed by a few men. The knight counted six men, a masked woman who must be Weaver and a man completely in the back that gave them deadstares. 

“Kill them!”, he shouted and so the fight began.

Catra placed her back against Adora’s and she almost felt  _ safe _ in that moment, knowing the assassin had her back covered. It seemed like nothing could happen to them if they were here together.

“Don’t get yourself killed, Vikingr.”, the assassin spoke just before sweeping her sword out.

Adora followed suit, fencing off attacks on the left and the right, punching through defences and armours, her blade was quickly covered in the familiar thick red liquid. One of the men launched himself at her, making them wrestle for a moment before she could kick him off, making one of his own men stumble that had been on his way to Catra.

The Horde quickly realised the two women were more than capable of defending themselves, to slaughter most of their men. Half of the guards had been taken down and Adora could feel the numbing rush of the fight, the sweet smell of metal tickling her nostrils as she hacked into her next victim.

The Vikingr eyed their leader from the corners of her eyes, as a wolf not letting their prey out of sight. The assassin and herself had the only exit blocked, he could not move away without passing them.  _ You’re mine _ , she thought to herself as she remembered the terrified family of earlier. 

Suddenly she felt someone tugging at her arm and before she could even swing her sword, she was pulled to the exit. When the Vikingr could look she realised it had been Catra who had been the one pulling. 

“What are you doing?!”, Adora shouted.

“Weaver!”, the assassin spoke and when the Vikingr looked back she saw the room being darkened by some thick smoke.

“What is that?”

“Who cares, probably something poisonous. I never believed she was actually a witch.”

Whatever it was, Hordak and Weaver must still be in that room and they were in the middle of that thick smoke.  _ Did they just sacrifice their men and themselves? _ Her blue eyes were burning because of the smoke, keeping a safe distance as they watched it. But nobody came running outside. 

“We have to check the mansion and the outskirts, I can’t believe they would just kill themselves, they must have had an exit.”, Adora spoke.

“You are right. I look here, you go outside.”, the Vikingr nodded and got grabbed a second time by her wrist, “Be careful, okay?”, Catra spoke softly before quickly pecking her lips.

For a moment the rush of the fight left her body, making her weak in the knees, all because of a simple kiss.  _ I love you _ .

“You too.”, she answered before getting her head back into the fight and leaving the mansion.

She sneaked outside, all the torches were still lit and she could see some bodies laying further down the pavement. The Vikingr had learned not only to rely on sight but on hearing too, so she did. It was late at night, not many should be outside and so it was silent. The blond decided to walk around the mansion.

It took some minutes when she found an opened hatch to what seemed like a basement. Something they hadn’t noticed earlier. Adora thought for a minute,  _ it was open, I guess they came out of it instead of getting back into the house _ . 

Kneeling down she saw what only confirmed her theory, two pairs of footsteps walked away from the hatch. Quickly she got back to her feet and followed the trace.  _ Depending how long it took them to get outside… _ As she ran, she saw the pair in front of her but the Vikingr was quicker.

“Halt!”, she shouted calmly, her sword pulled out as she was only a few feet away from the two. “Your reign ends here tonight.”

“Don’t be foolish, girl, I won’t be intimidated by a rogue knight and her assassin.”, Hordak spoke in a deep voice.

“Intimidated enough to run, it seems.”, she added as she eyed the woman who was reaching in her cloak. “Don’t you dare, witch, hands where I can see them.”

“I would prefer if people stopped calling me a witch.”, the woman had a funny accent which Adora didn’t recognize.

“Don’t worry, no one will call you anymore.”, the Vikingr approached to take out the woman first.

To her surprise, she pulled out a saber and fenced off Adora’s first attack. The masked woman was also left handed and had no problem in fencing off all of the Vikingr’s attacks, who got irritated with every passing second. She put in more force in her hits, trying to put the woman out of balance.

“You are a great swordsman, Vikingr, you would fit perfectly in the Horde.”, the woman spoke calmly.

“I would never join you.”, she answered with a grunt, pushing the woman.

Weaver was a worthy opponent but she purley got this far because of technique, physically she was tired and Adora still had some fire left. She slashed through the woman’s defenses and as her sword met flesh and bone, a horrific scream left Weaver’s throat. 

The Vikingr looked down at her as she kept a hand on her side, blood seeping through the gap made by the blond’s sword. The woman started laughing, curses rolled from her lips as she had to take deep breaths. 

“Pathetic.”, Hordak spoke as he looked disgusted to his companion. “You promised me victory, you had me in your grasp with your magic!”

“No magic, science but you people are not ready for that yet.”, Weaver spoke weakly before taking off her mask, showing a burnt face. “Put an old woman out of her misery, knight.”

The Vikingr gave a nod before planting her sword through her throat and ending it quickly. She eyed up to Hordak who had taken some steps back. It was the first time she could take a good look at the man. He didn’t look as intimidating as the stories had brought him to be. He was tall and skinny, his skin abnormally pale and his eyes almost red. 

“You can’t win, my brother will avenge me.”, the man had been so certain of his victory, all he was carrying with him as a weapon was a knife.

“Prime can come and get me.”, Adora answered as she swiped away the knife with her sword, letting him curse as he lost some of his fingers. “But before I worry about him, what am I going to do with you?”

The Vikingr stepped closer, stomping his ribcage and making him kneel, the tip of her sword underneath his chin so he would look into her burning blue eyes. 

“Adora.”, a familiar voice spoke a little breathlessly. 

“You’re just in time.”, the Vikingr spoke coldly as she ran the tip of her sword a little deeper into Hordaks chin to make it bleed.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, almost carefully as another pushed her sword a little down. Surprised, she looked fiercely at her partner. 

“He doesn’t have to suffer.”, was all Catra said and at first the Vikingr had wanted to protest until it hit her.

_ I’m acting like a savage _ . 

She gave her partner a nod before turning around and with one clean sweep she made an end to Hordak’s terror. The cold of the night weighed heavily upon them as silence was almost audible.  _ One down _ , the knight sighed before leaving the mansion with the assassin.


	8. Not Done Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!
> 
> Adora was still in shock after how she acted with Hordak and there was only one person who'd help her. They have a night with several surprises, one more fun than the other...

They left the scenery unnoticed, they made sure nobody saw or had followed them as they climbed back into their room of the tavern. Only in the safety of the four walls of the room, Adora started shaking. She had been used to fighting, to killing but always in a matter that she had no time to think. Slashing into people, it was taking their lives or yours being taken.

“I was going to torture him.”, she spoke, watching her hands.

“You weren’t.”, Catra answered.

“I was and you saw it, don’t lie to me!”, the knight snapped as she turned to see her partner.

And for a first time, she saw anxiety in the assassin’s eyes. Adora knew why, she still had her sword in her hand and the rush of battle was still flowing in her veins, showing in her burning eyes. The knight saw how her partner took a step back, her hand on the knife that was hanging from her belt.

“No… I’m not… Please, don’t be afraid.”, the blond said with a broken voice, her sword clanging onto the ground.

For a moment she thought Catra was going to turn around. A mixture of feelings showed clearly on her face, all of them appearing and disappearing in only mere seconds before she closed her eyes for a second. Her shoulders relaxed and her hand moved away from her knife. 

“I’m not afraid, not of you Adora.”, she spoke confident before bridging the distance between them. “It was the battle, you would never hurt someone if not needed, right?”

“I… no, I wouldn’t but with Hordak I  _ wanted _ .”, she admitted as Catra slipped her arms around the knight’s waist.

“He deserved some punishment but torture is never a solution, you know that too and I am sure you wouldn’t have done it. Just like you hadn’t killed those two young followers from Hans in London.”

Adora finally wrapped her arms around the smaller assassin’s shoulders, holding her tightly as humane possible without crushing her against the metal armour. The knight nuzzled her nose into the brown, curly hair and took in her scent while her body relaxed.

“I’m afraid of what I can do.”

“That’s what makes you so… human, Adora. Because you can be someone dangerous but chose not to. Or at least, you are afraid to be. Hordak and Prime made their choice and ended up being what they are.”, Catra spoke softly as she started to take off the armour pieces one for one from the knight. “You would never end up like them.”

“You think?”

“I am certain.”, the assassin cupped Adora’s cheek with a warm smile. “And otherwise I will take care of that.”

The knight let out a soft laughter as her hands wandered to her partner’s body, taking off her hood and untangling her leather breastplate. It had happened in silence at first, both of them not really taking in what was happening until Catra tiptoed to capture Adora’s lips.

From then on it went quickly in a messy, heated way in which they undid each other of their clothes. When her skin was in touch with Catra’s, she softly pushed her partner into the bed before crawling over her, kissing her way up from the assassin’s lean abs to her breasts. A hitch in Catra’s breathing, nails digging into Adora’s biceps made clear she was doing good before moving her lips up to her neck.

“Don’t be such a tease.”, Catra spoke with an aroused voice.

“I am in no rush.”, Adora whispered against her partner’s collarbone. 

And she made clear by moving slowly, teasingly, leaving marks from her collarbone to her shoulder and back to her neck before taking an earlobe between her teeth. A groan left Catra’s lips as her hands wandered over Adora’s body. She felt greedy fingers playing at her breasts, making her moan softly as she kissed the brunette again.

The knight let her left hand wander over Catra’s side before making its way between her legs. She was welcomed by a warm wetness, making her chuckle and wanting to comment on it but was pulled in for another heated kiss in which her bottom lip was sucked on.  _ She can suck on something else too… _

“You didn’t lie.”, Catra spoke with a moan, making Adora look surprised at her partner.   
“You really don’t mind topping me.”

With a chuckle the knight went on pleasing the brunette. The sounds coming from the assassin aroused Adora to no end. She couldn’t help but watch her partner as she arched her back, one hand grasping at the sheets while she had her other arm wrapped around Adora and nails digged into her skin. 

With practiced circular motions she went on, pushing Catra closer and closer to her climax as she shivered a little underneath her touch. Adora placed sweet kisses in her neck and on her lips from time to time. 

“Ah f-fuck!”, it was a sweet cry, “A-Adora, I’m close!”

She didn’t need her partner telling so to know she was. Her body gave away many signals that she was indeed close. Adora increased the speed and pressure a little , feeling how Catra’s body was tensed underneath her touch before she spoke Adora’s name in sweet moans as she came.

“Shit…”, Catra panted, her body finally relaxing before looking up into Adora’s blue eyes. “You’ve done this before.”

“Well I-- wait, you haven’t?”, Adora had a sudden realization.

“No but I’m a quick learner.”, the assassin spoke as she perked up, pushing Adora down and switching positions.

“You don’t have to be quick.”, the knight chuckled a little uncomfortable.  _ If I had known I would’ve gone slower _ . “It’s okay to--  _ oh _ .”

Catra hadn’t lied about being a quick learner. As Adora had been rambling, the assassin had made herself comfortable atop and slipped a hand between the blond’s legs, finding her way within the wetness and quickly touching her on her most sensitive parts. Adora felt her body tensing, laying her head down.

She didn’t need to coordinate her partner, her fingers worked as magic and especially when she went inside.

“ _ Fanden _ \--”, she spoke as her mind went into overdrive.

_ Fuck fuck fuck _

Adora pulled Catra in closer to kiss her already swollen lips, venturing her tongue inside the other her mouth and literally taking her breath away. The knight fell how Catra lost her rhythm for a moment, her hand slowing down.

“Keep on going Catra.”, the blond spoke between kisses in a hoarse voice.

And the assassin obeyed, finding her way again and working on to push Adora over into a sweet climax. She grasped at the sheets and Catra’s back as she moaned her name loudly, riding out her orgasm against her partner’s hand.

“Fuck, Catra…”

“I’m not done yet. There is something else I want to  _ try _ .”

Adora looked at her with an arched eyebrow, her body still tingling from her climax as she watched Catra slowly but gracefully move downwards. The knight wanted to see how the beautiful assassin placed kisses over her abdomen all the way down to her hips and finally to more sensitive parts. Adora gasped for air as she felt sweet kisses before a tongue mingled with it.

“Dear Odin!”, she moaned, her head falling back as she spread her legs wide.

“Call me Catra, I’m no god.”, the assassin chuckled.

“Shut up and go on.”

And she went on, experimenting with her lips and tongue, making different kinds of motions that drove Adora crazy.  _ This can’t be her first time, right? _ She wondered as she had grasped at Catra’s hair after she had sucked at her. The knight felt her body trembling, her muscles tensing as she arched her back.

“Oh yeah, keep on doing that!”, Adora managed to say and felt how Catra obeyed. “Ah yes, Catra, yes!”

Their love game went on for some time, giving and taking. It seemed like both had been holding back a bunch of sexual frustrations for a few days, pouring it all out in that one lovely night. At the end, they were both out of breath and smiling, enjoying each other’s company as the bedsheets had ended up on the ground. Their bodies sweaty of playing their game. 

“That… That was amazing.”, Adora managed to say as she held Catra close to her body.

“Yeah… You are amazing.”, the assassin spoke with a sigh, her face nuzzled against the knight’s chest.

“Catra?”, she asked, getting a humming as answer, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adora.”, the answer came almost immediately followed by a last passionate kiss.

Adora could’ve died happily after that, having them gathering their undergarments before being nuzzled close to each other and falling into a deep slumber. She hadn’t felt at peace as in that night. For so long the peace existed, abruptly disturbed by the door being slammed open. 

The two women perked up immediately, both acting on instincts by jumping out of the bed when men made their way with fierce swords slashing through the room. Adora was able to pick up her knife to fend off the first man while she heard a devastating cry at her left from her partner.

“Catra!”, but no answer came as her eyes tried to adjust to the little light present in the room.

A cry left her own lips as metal sliced her arm, the metallic smell of blood filled her nose as she felt the warm, thick liquid dripping down her fingers. With a grunt she stamped the guy in his chest, making him go flying and tackling the men behind him. It gave her a moment to oversee what was happening.

As far as she could see, five men had entered their room fully weaponed. Her sword hangs in its holster at the door, behind three men. The knight looked to her left and saw how Catra barely managed to fend off two men while holding her side. Blood was dripping through her hand and her face was one bloody mess. Adora could only watch helplessly as the man bored his sword through the assassin’s shoulder, making her collapse. 

The Vikingr snapped, screaming as she pushed away the men, her eyes on her saddlebag as she pulled out her axe. She must’ve looked terrifying, swinging the axe with such ease, slicing through metal, flesh and bone. The men all turned to her. It had all been one red, bloody haze to the Vikingr as she ended all of them. 

One by one.

“Catra, please Catra, answer me…”, the knight cradled the almost lifeless body in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding. 

There was no answer as Adora watched her partner, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held Catra tighter, her forehead resting on the brunette’s. She was still breathing but it was so faint and the knight felt as if it would stop any moment now. 

“Please… come back to me, you’re not done yet.”, the blond cried.

“Idiot…”

With a gasp Adora looked up as a blue-golden gaze met hers, a weak smile playing at the assassin’s lips. She couldn’t help but laugh too, so relieved that her partner was awake but danger wasn’t gone yet. Catra her face tensed, making her groan as she looked around only to see the rampage Adora had caused.

“Oh Adora…”, she spoke weakly, a hand wanting to reach out but she lacked the strength. “I pity the person that has to clean this room.”, it made the knight chuckle.

“This is really no time for jokes Catra…”

“No… I’m so cold Adora.”, the assassin closed her eyes.

“No no no, stay awake Catra!”, she slightly nudged her, even if it meant hurting her.

“I want to sleep… So tired…”

“You can sleep later Catra, we have to get out of here first.”

The assassin gave a little nod in agreement. It was still early in the morning and the room was filled with dead bodies, smelling of blood. Adora managed to pull her partner onto the bed with some cries and curses leaving the brunette’s mouth. With improvised bandages she managed to stop some of the bleedings. The knight was worried, the wound in her side and at her shoulder could be lethal. 

The knight dressed up, wearing her armour now as she had no reason to hide anymore. Everyone knew they were here and even with the local leader of the Horde dead, it seemed their sympathizers wouldn’t let them go without a fight. Adora called for Melog, sending him out to Scorpia in London, telling how Catra was wounded and they needed help. She hoped some friendly faces would meet them in the city.

It was the only place she could think of going to, where she and her partner could be safe. A two days ride, the knight feared Catra wouldn’t make it that far. The knight managed to bring the assassin down to the stables. The tavern they had stayed in was completely empty, the owner and other guests had probably left when the Horde had attacked. 

Adora tied Emily to Swift Wind as she placed Catra atop of the white horse before sitting behind her. The assassin couldn’t move a muscle, only grunting and cursing as she rested her back against Adora’s chest. It wasn’t easy riding a horse with a numb body sitting in front of you. They left Canterbury before sunrise, making them slip out of the city like a silent shadow. 

The knight changed horses every ten miles so the other could rest. It was an awfully painful job to switch horses for Catra. The wounds would open up every time, making her scream in pain, fainting from time to time and all Adora could do was keep on going no matter what. She untightened the saddle of Emily a little after they had ridden her. The sun had just passed its highest point.

“You should leave me.”, Catra spoke all of a sudden. “I’ve seen your face, it’s not looking good huh… I’m going to die here.”

“Shut up.”, Adora grunted.

“You need to reach the Brotherhood and tell them about the mission. I’m only slowing you down.”

“I said shut up!”, Adora yelled as she turned to watch her partner. 

Catra was leaning against a tree trunk, her face was so pale that she could’ve been dead. The improvised bandage around her shoulder was stained red and one eye was so swollen that Adora couldn’t see it anymore. A faint smile played at Catra’s lips, wanting to say something but the knight stopped her.

“Shut the fuck up Catra, I’m not leaving you. We’re going to make it. You’re not done yet.”

They were all tired by the time the sun was setting. Adora made them stop at the border of a forest, making them a fire while Catra was resting, covered in blankets. The horses were grazing as their reins were bound to a tree. The knight sat down beside her partner, noticing how her pale face had made space for a deep red blush. Worried she felt her head, feeling heat radiating from it, all sweaty.

“You’re making fever…”, she mumbled.

“Then why am I cold?”, the assassin spoke weakly. 

“That’s how a fever works…”, Adora spoke worriedly, getting closer to check upon her wounds one last time.

The bandages hadn’t become any redder, meaning the bleeding had finally stopped.  _ She might make it _ , the knight thought to herself as she got up and walked to her saddlebag. She took out an old shirt, tearing out an improvised bandage to put atop of the soaked bandages.  _ Just to be sure _ .

Catra had dozed off, only the reassuring movement of her chest eased Adora in knowing she was still alive. Heavily wounded and ill but alive, for now. The knight applied the bandages, waking her up by the pain it caused. The assassin tried to sleep again after doing so but failed.

It was a terrible night in which Catra had pain, hallucinations and cried. Never had she seen so much misery in one person. Adora stayed close to her, lulling her softly and calming her down. There was no more she could do but give the brunette some water and comfort.

“Please, don’t leave me.”, the weak voice of Catra had sounded at some point.

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Never leave me Adora… Stay.”, the assassin nuzzled her face into Adora’s neck, heat radiating over to her skin.

“I’m not leaving, I promise.”

They barely slept and decided to move on when it was still dark. The little strength that had been left in the assassin had drawn out in the night. The fever had gotten worse and Adora already knew the ride to London was going to be a torture for her partner. She put her emotions aside, ignored the screams and cries Catra gave her when she placed her on the horse.

“We’ll be in London soon.”, she shushed her partner as they rode on. “You’ll feel better then, I promise.”

It was all she could do, make a stone out of her heart and concentrate on the road in front of her as she ignored all the pain Catra was having. Adora had a hard time in going on, she had wanted to stop far more than needed, to give some sort of release to her friend and lover. 

But for the sake of saving her, she kept going, knowing Catra was suffering far more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it so far! Don't be afraid to leave some Kudos and comments!
> 
> My writing is based on historical facts but alternated to fit the story, most families and names are invented or based on characters from She-Ra.


End file.
